Bloodlines
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Xavier and his team are trying to find the Summers brothers before Sinister can get his hands on them. Ch6 Movie Gambit finds out why Sinister really attacked the mansion. Sequel to Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Original title, aint it? **

**Own nothing except the plot**

--------EVO------------

It had been almost a year since the switch. And the two x-men groups had stayed connected, each wanting to know what the other group was doing or if they faced any new villains.

It was 3 o'clock in morning when Xavier got the call. A beeping noise had alerted him that the other Professor was calling in.

"Any particular reason why this couldn't wait till morning Chuck?" Logan asked groggily as he took a seat behind Storm. They were all still dressed in their pajamas and a little disoriented.

"I'm sorry Logan, but he did say it was an emergency."

"It better be a damn good one." Logan whispered hoarsely into Storm's ear. "_Ahem_," The two teachers snapped their attention to Beast "If you are ready?" The two nodded.

The computer screen went fuzzy for a second, but then a clear picture of the Professor's counter part showed, behind him were the other counter parts (Wolverine, Storm, Jean, and Rogue).

"Charles, is there a reason for the cold call?" Xavier asked seriously. He could see that the counter parts were tired looking as well. Except for Wolverine each looked physically ill, and this wasn't lost on him or the others.

"Are you all alright?" Beast asked worriedly

"_Depends on what you would say alright is." _Wolverine growled, massaging his knuckles.

"Well, what happened?_"_ Storm asked, her blue eyes scanning them. Her counterpart, along with Jean and Rogue looked as if they were on the verge of tears.

"Did someone get hurt?"

Charles shook his head 'no'

"Then out with it, what was so important that it couldn't wait till morning!?" Logan shouted irritably, hitting his fist on the table.

"_We found the last Summers brother_." Wolverine answered, at that moment Jean burst into tears. As Xavier watched Jean being comforted by Wolverine and Rogue, he couldn't fathom what he had just heard.

"You…found the last brother?" he asked, his hands suddenly felt numb. Beast looked as though a feather could tip him over. Storm ran her hands through her white hair, biting her lower lip, and Logan sat speechless.

"How?...And when?" Logan asked.

After Rogue had left, the Professor told the rest of the staff members what she told him. They of course where shocked too, the main reason why the two the professors where so keen in contacting each other was to each other up to date about any discovery in finding the Summers brothers.

"_We got into a fight with Sinister and his damn crew. Rogue here absorbed the maniac_." Wolverine replied tersely as he remembered what his friend went trough after absorbing the maniac. His claws retracting in and out.

"You absorbed him? What were you thinking?" Storm asked, her eyes filled with worry for her long distance friend. Her hands were clutching the table, as lighting filled the night sky, Storm's anger was taking affect, "_Ah wasn't, but it was the onlah way to get everyone out of there._" Rogue responded twisting the excess fabric of her gloves. Storm watched as Rogue cradled her head in her hands, being comforted by the other Storm and Jean.

"It's all right Rogue, we too understand the sacrifices one must make to save the ones we love." Beast encouraged her.

"_Thank yah, Beast."_

Logan though was antsy to get on with business, "We're glad yer alright Rogue, but can we get on with this?"

"_Of course, have you found Gabrielle and Adam yet?_" Charles asked. The four teachers turned their heads. "We still can't find any Shi'ar Empire, the coordinates you gave us showed up nothing." Beast explained, Beast had been searching the galaxy for any signs of life in the sky. He had gone through all his resources in the just about every department level of NASA to find the rogue empire, but it was futile.

"_Be happy, next time I see that Gabriel punk, I'm making him a new nostril." _Wolverine growled as he remembered his last run in with the long lost brother.

"_Wolverine_!"

"_Ah'm gonna agree with ol'wovie here, Prof. That boy aint what yah call a peach_." Rogue explained, getting a wink from Wolverine. "_Hope that your run in with the two brothers end on a more positive note then ours did_." Storm advised them, her eyes turning into slits as she too remembered the run in.

"We'll remember that."

"So who's the youngest Summers?" Logan asked, he wanted to know. "_Actually Logan, the last Summers brother, is actually the oldest brother._" Storm told him, she bit down on her lip to stop from crying.

"The oldest? How-how's that possible? I thought Scott was the oldest?" asked Beast as he looked through the files the other Beast sent him of the four Summers brother. "For there to be an older brother then that means…"

"_That Christopher Summers did not tell his sons the whole truth."_

"Did Mr. Summer or Mrs. Summers have an affair?" Xavier couldn't see how there was an older brother. How could a child be missed?

"_No_."

"Are you sure that-"

"_We tested him out; he was a positive match to Christopher and Katherine Summers. He is the oldest child of the Summers children." _

There were so many questions floating in their minds, their need for sleep diminished as their need for information increased. Logan ran his hands down his face, his hands itched for a cigar, a beer, ANYTHING!

"How-Where-When?"

Jean was the one to answer him. "_When Rogue absorbed Sinister she was able to look into his memories. That's where she found it, a bit of his past that showed that he knew who and where each Summers brother was_."

"Cant believe you absorbed that freak, Rogue." Logan told her.

Rogue pointed a finger at him "_Believe it Sugar, it took meh ten days foah that mad man tah get out of mah head, and full week of me scrubbing mah mind out and skin to rid of him." _Rogue shivered. At one point the whole team had to hold her down because Sinister was gaining control of her body and mind.

"Wait a minute, you found out about this man almost three weeks ago?" Xavier asked "How did Scott and the others take it?"

The group looked guiltily towards the ground. At that moment both Storm and Jean started to sob.

"Charles, is there something else you're not telling us? Do _we_ know this older brother?" Xavier asked his counterpart. The clock on the wall showed it was almost five o'clock. The students would be waking up soon.

"_I'm afraid so_."

"_We haven't told Slim and the rest yet, hell we didn't even tell the guy that he's related to Slim." _Wolverine gave a coy smile "_Actually I'm lookin forward to that!" _Rogue gave him a sharp slap towards the back of his head.

"_Hey!"_

The gang shook their heads at their counterpart's antics, "Please, can you tell us who he is? If he is some one we know, then at least we can give Alex and Scott a chance to know their only living brother." Storm begged as she looked at them.

"_Are you sure you want to know?" _Charles asked them.

The four looked at each other, they wanted to know. They needed to know.

"Who's the brother?"

**Is the brother Piotr? Longshot? Or Apocalypse? (Marvel actually **_**considered**_** him to be a Summers Brother.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**-----EVO-----**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Reverend William Stryker deemed himself a very intellectual man of God. When he had a gotten a letter from a man claiming he had a way to get rid of mutants Stryker saw it as a sign of God to invite the man over to his church to discuss planning. But now as he sat across the white faced man with a red diamond in his forehead wearing a black suit, Stryker couldn't help but feel as if Satan himself was sitting across from him.

"I assure you Reverend that I want nothing from you except to help you." Sinister said very calmly and reassuringly. Stryker raised an eyebrow, he almost laughed, a mutant was asking him to trust in him? He pushed his chair back and paced around his office.

"Out of curiosity _Sinister_ why should I accept help from you?" he asked. Sinister eyed the heavy looking silver cross necklace on the man's chest.

"You want to get rid of the mutants; I want to test on them. You have the man power to take them down and I have the money-."

Stryker slammed his hands down on his desk. "This is a house of God! We won't take money from the likes of you!"

Sinister didn't seem fazed from the reverend's outburst, instead he just sipped his tea causally and chuckled. "My dear man, you and I are very much alike; leaders who want to help our society rise even though they cant tell that they need the help. I propose a deal: I will help you get rid with the mutants, starting with the x-men."

Stryker felt his heart skip. The x-men? Those sniveling bunch of mutant terrorist were the first group of anti-humans he wanted to destroy.

"What's the catch?"

"You get the mutants and _I_ get to keep them." Sinister stood up and let out his hands to seal the agreement.

"What would a mutant want with other mutants?" Stryker asked, he found it fishy that a mutant would go against its own kind.

Instead of answering him Sinister walked over to a table that held a bunch of anti-mutant posters. He picked one up and read from it. The poster had a picture of a mutant with bullets across his chest; his eyes rolled to the back of his head "_The only good mutant is a dead mutant_." He let the poster roll up again and dropped it back on the table.

"Reverend I couldn't agree more." He held out his hand again.

Stryker found it somewhat ironic that the moment he shook Sinister's hand he felt as if he signed away his soul to Satan.

**Xavier's Mansion**

Xavier massaged his temples with his index fingers to sooth the pulsating nerves causing his headache.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Logan, I know that the situation at hand is difficult, but if you do not stop that excessive racket I _will_ crush your skull in."

Logan immediately stopped banging his head against the wall, a look of shock on his face at the threat coming from Xavier.

"Sorry, it's just that if our counterparts are right how do we explain it to Scott and Alex?" Xavier looked down at the danger room session now taking place.

"We don't know for sure yet, Chuck."

The door to the control deck opened, Beast and Storm walked in both wearing a trouble look. Beast had a pack of papers in his hands, waving it back and forth.

"Beast, are those the results?" Logan asked looking at the papers as if they were pure gold.

"Indeed they are, I must say though getting any sample from him proved to be difficult. He sure doesn't leave any trial of where he is or where he is going." Beast commented.

"And?"

"He is their brother, a hundred percent match. Charles how are we going to tell them?" Storm watched the two brothers fighting along with the others. They had gotten closer since Alex decided to move into the institute. And now this?

"I-I don't know how. We don't even know the full story yet." Xavier laced his fingers under his chin. "If we tell them they will have questions that we have no idea how to answer."

_BOOM!_

The noise shook the observation deck. "Everyone alright?"

"What was that?" Storm and Logan looked down at the fight, "Damn kids." Logan strapped on his gloves, "How the hell did they manage to screw that one up?" He left to the danger room.

---_Danger room_---

Remy looked all around the factory trying to find where the others were thrown. The explosion had knocked him off balance; he now had a nasty bruise on his shoulder. 'Damn you Cyclops.' Why did the little runt have to be chosen as leader? The point of the session was to defeat the marauders and find Sinister. It had been more than an hour and still they hadn't taken out many of the marauder. Cyclops leadership showed some major lacking.

"Nightcrawler, Iceman, and Boom-boom. I want y'three t'go north see if y'can find any exits leadin' t'anoder room." He ordered the three younger x-men. Scott seethed, and pushed Remy out of the way. "Hey, no gives orders without my consent!"

"Oh, yeah. Cause y'really know what y'are doing!" they were getting into each others faces until Jean and Rogue separated them. "Can yah two pick anothah time tah argue?"

They looked at each before stepping back, Scott cleared his throat and delivered his orders "_I_ want Kitty, Jubilee and Nightcrawler to check out the north and see if they find anything or anyone."

"On it!" Kurt ported out and Kitty and Jubilee phased through a door.

_BOOM!_

A wall of the room exploded, through the dust and rubble the gang could see the marauders. Vertigo, Prism, Riptide, Gorgeous George, Ruckus, and Slab all stood ready to pulverize them.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Ruckus sneered cracking his knuckles. "Surrender Ruckus, you're out numbered."

Vertigo smirked; she counted the number of x-men in the room. "Oh my, we _are_ out numbered." her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Scott felt something tight bind around him, it was George. "Yes, but we're not out powered."

Scott let out a scream when bind became to tight to breathe, "X-men ATTACK!" Remy shouted. He threw a bunch of charged cards at Slab and Prism, shattering a piece of Prism arm before he could get a good aim at Roberto and Sam.

Scott was still wresting with George, after a while George was able to slide away from him. "Such a shame. Pretty boy has to hide behind his glasses, lets get a better look."

"NO!" Scott yelled but it was too late George wrapped his slimy body around the fear less teen leader so he wouldn't escape and ripped of his visors. Two red beams went across the room hitting Ray, Tabitha, Alex, and Remy before hitting the ceiling.

Remy looked at himself, he was still standing from Scott's blast. His uniform was singed a bit but he wasn't hurt. "What the-?" Tabitha and Ray were knocked out, why wasn't he?

_BOOM!_

The ceiling got hit and was starting to crumble. Remy watched as huge chunks started to fall on the students, he turned to see Alex with a huge chunk of debris heading down towards him.

"ALEX!" he ran and pushed the young blond out of the way before he got hit, "Y'okay?" he looked down to see the boy grimacing. "Yeah, thanks man. But shouldn't I being asking you that?" Alex saw Remy get hit, how was he still standing from a blast like that was a miracle to the both of them

Before the two could stand up the whole ceiling collapsed, covering them in dust and ruble. Remy could hear the others scream and trying to get out way before they got hit. Remy felt it, a kick of power go through him.

'_Merde_!'

His eyes were burning and itching with energy. He shut his eyes tight, but the energy was too strong.

Rogue cradled her injured arm; she wanted nothing but to strangle George and Scott. Next to her were Jean and Bobby. "Yall okay?" Bobby gave her the thumbs-up, wincing though as he held his side. Jean turned her neck, and flinched. "Just _great_. Where are the others?"

_HISSSSSS!_

"What the-?!" Rogue turned to see the wall fall glowing behind her, Jean, and Bobby. "It gonna blow!"

Jean focused on her powers creating a huge shield to cover the exploding walls. But it couldn't take the pressure of the explosion and instead busted open hitting everyone again with debris.

Scott, with all his energy he could muster, picked him of the ground just in time to hear:

_DANGER ROOM SESSION ENDING. VICTORS: MARAUDERS._

Scott rolled his eyes, '_Not again_.' He groaned silently to himself. He was so sure that this time would be the time when he and the x-men could win the match against the marauders. The building around him disappeared along with the smiling marauders, replaced with an empty metal room and injured x-men.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Scott yelled as Remy pulled him by the collar of his uniform. "Y'idiot! Y'could have killed everyone.!" Scott pushed Remy of him, "It wasn't my fault!"

Kurt and Ray quickly stood between them incase one of them pulled a fast one. "Y'almost took out your own brot'er, not to mention your friends. What the hell were y'thinkin lettin' him gettin' dat close t'you?" Remy spat as Sam and Bobby held him back.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Logan piped up. The boys released the two older x-men as soon as they saw their teacher.

"Any one care to tell me what the hell was that?!" Logan shouted at them. When no one dared to speak up, Logan sighed and massaged the back of his neck. "We've gone against Sinister and his troops a hundred times, and every time we always fall short of finding their hide out. Every time we fall short at winning against them."

Scott gave a dark look at Remy, "We're sorry Logan. It won't happen again."

"Save your apologizes Slim, I saw you annihilate the ceiling. Who blasted the walls?" Logan looked at Scott, Alex, Tabitha, Remy, and Jubilee. They all looked clueless at who might have done it.

"Had to be Remy, those walls were charging when I finally got my visor back on." Scott informed him. There was no way that the Cajun was going to be let of the hook for something so reckless.

Remy was about to snap back but Alex beat him too it. "No way man. Remy was yards away from those walls, no way he could have charged them with out me seeing him."

Logan looked at the young Cajun. "Gumbo?" he asked him darkly.  
"I didn't do it!" Remy pointed an accusing finger at Scott, "C'mon Logan, dis idiot almost killed us, and y're getting' on me about somet'ing I didn't do?"

"That wasn't my fault." Scott said through gritted teeth. Remy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because y're de team leader not'ing ever y're fault. I don't even know why you're de leader! "

"Because between the two of us I am the only one who didn't work for a homicidal maniac!" Scott yelled at him. Remy tried to lunge at him but was pulled back by Piotr, Kurt, and Alex. "Y'know one day I am gonna pull that stick out of your ass and stab y' wid it!"

Scott smirked, "Like to see you try." Remy just flipped him off "Eat shit, Summers". Logan could see Scott going for his visors; he had enough of this stupid argument

"CAN IT THE BOTH OF YAH!" Logan shouted, the vein in the middle of his forehead clearly showing. Not a good sign for anybody. He pointed at Remy, "Gumbo, as much as I agree with you about Summer flunking this round, he does have seniority over you here. Charles and the rest of us chose him to lead. So deal with it."

Logan could smell the satisfaction coming off of Scott, "And _you_, just because yer leader now doesn't mean I can't rip that label from you. Don't forget slim I have seniority over yah. And if yah slip up again and put yer teammates in danger again, yer gonna be talkin' to these."

_SNIKT_

"Get my _point_?" He growled at the young man, Logan could see clearly through Scott's visors.

Scott eyed the three metal claws that were only three inches from his face with out fear. He could care less about taking order from the runt. He had proven Logan wrong many times, why would this time be any different?

"Crystal clear. _Wolverine_"

"Good." Logan huffed and then retracted his claws, "Hit the showers,"

Everyone started to leave the danger room but paused again when they heard Logan talk again.

"Gumbo. Slim. Since you two _love_ working together, why don't the two of you wash the Black Bird and the X-van while yer add it."

Remy and Scott cursed under their breath. Each of them blaming the other for getting into trouble.

"Fine." They replied in unison

As the two left the room, Logan walked over to the ruined walls, even though this was just a simulation things could have gone horribly wrong like the last time they had gone against Sinister's crew. He had one thing on his mind: How the hell did Remy charge that damn wall from so far?

_---Boys Locker Room---_

Remy open his locker with such force that it practically rattled the hinges. He swore a mouthful of French words, he had only been back for month now and he was being treated as though he was criminal.

Just when he was starting to make progress he had to go and screw it up by leaving. And for what?

"Nothin' freakin' changed for me still." He mumbled loudly while looking for clothes to wear.

"I wouldn't say that, you've made much more progress with the others since your return." Storm spoke up behind him.

"Stormy?" he leaned against the other lockers, Remy only had towel wrapped around his middle, his hair was still wet from the shower and his sunglasses were on his face.

"Now what y'doin in de boys locker room?" he smirked at the weather Goddess. Storm's blue eyes turned to slits at the tone of innuendo coming from him, but Remy could still see some warmness in her eyes. Out of everyone here, Storm was the one person he knew would never turn her back on him. She was like a big sister, mom, aunt, and best friend all rolled into one. When he came back Storm was the only one to give him a chance again.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She took a seat on the bench "That was quite a session, wouldn't you say?"

Remy knew where she was leading to but didn't budge. "Yeah, Cyke sure screwed up big dis time." He slammed his locker shut.

"I don't think he was the only one Remy."

"Look Stormy, I didn't charge de wall, I have control over my powers." He reminded her. Storm though didn't look convinced, "Remy I saw what happened when we were fighting the marauders last time, there's no way that car could have exploded by its self like that."

"I was yards away, besides aint like Sinister don't have some one dat could do dat."

"He doesn't." Storm finally noticed his glasses; he had been wearing them since his return to the mansion and rarely took them off.

"Remy, if your having trouble with your powers why can't you tell me or the professor?" she asked him, Remy could see the worry in her eyes. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to know, he didn't want anyone to know.

"You can admit if you are having trouble with your powers, I can help you."

"Dere's not'ing t'worry about Stormy. I'm fine."

"Really?" she stood up and reached for his sunglasses, Remy pulled back from her.

"Non!"

He turned away but not before Storm could get a good glimpse at his eyes. They were burning bright red.

"That's not a problem?" she asked him angrily. He was lying to her now?

"Really Stormy, dere's no problem. Just worked up from de session is all. I'm fine."

Storm finally gave up for now; she rested her hand on his cheek. "If only that were true. When you're ready Remy, you can tell me."

Remy watched her leave.

_---Professor's Office-----_

"_As the anti-mutants demonstrations begin to plan their all day march many are worried that pro-mutants groups will cause a disturbance. Many of you remember the attacks in Mexico and Egy-"_

Xavier turned put the television on mute as he looked through the morning news paper. He had much on his mind now days. Not only wasn't his team making any strides against Sinister, but now he had to worry about FOH and the Purifiers going after mutants. Xavier wheeled himself closer to the window, looking outside he couldn't imagine that out there somewhere was a mutant or mutants who were being harassed or assaulted by these raciest groups

"There has to be away to stop this." He prayed silently to himself.

"Who ever you're talking to isn't listening." Xavier turned his chair around at the sound of an Australian accent.

"Ah, Mr. Allerdyce. Good to see you again." Xavier greeted the young fire manipulator. "What do you have for me?"

John was now working for the Daily Bugle, a newspaper in New York City. He was Xavier main source of getting information first.

He slammed tomorrow newspaper on his desk. The head line showed the picture of Stryker, Graydon Creed, and Gyrich posing in front of cheering fans as though their were heroes instead of three evil men planning for a mass genocide.

"It's becoming worse now." Underneath that headline was a picture of a twenty something female, who was found dead near a parking lot. The murderer's motive was that she was a mutant.

"Yeah, it is." John sat down in the office chairs, "Word is that Stryker made some deal with some guy told him that he was capable of giving him mutants to test on."

"Do you know who he met with?"

John shook his head, but took out a bunch of pictures and handed them to Xavier. The picture were so clear and focused, but hid the face of the person Stryker was talking to. "Who took these?" Xavier asked as he looked through the pictures.

John smiled, "Buddy of mine, names Peter Parker. Bloke managed to take down King Pin with picture he snapped of him making deals with the Green Goblin. Don't know how the man does it."

Xavier leafed through more of the pictures, "Do you have any idea how this man plans on capturing mutants?"  
John was flipping his lighter on and off, a habit he had recently picked up since staying at the brotherhood mansion.

"Nah, just know that the Styker and Creed are acting like two kids in a candy store. What are you and the x-men gonna do, mate?"

"You're about to see. Come in."

John looked at Xavier and then at the door just when it opened. He hated when the professor did that.

Storm, Logan, and Beast stood in front of them. "You called on us, Xavier?" Beast asked him. He was surprised to see Pyro in the office.

"Yes, I have gotten in contact with a Cassandra; she claims she is the Empress of Shi'ar."

The three adults stood rigid with shock, "You finally made contact?"

Xavier shook his head grimly, "Yes, but unfortunately, she nor her counsel believed me when I told them about the two boys. That's why I need Logan and you to go and meet her. Convince her to let us meet them."

"And what about me?" Storm asked.

"Well since you and I have the demonstrations to look forward to I thought I should call on some help. You may come out now."

Pyro was getting more confused. Before he could a single question about what the hell Shi'ar was two tall figures walked into the room from an adjacent room.

"Whoa." Pyro sat shell shocked as the two men went and joined the other three x-men. Pyro looked at the five people greeting each other and then at the picture hanging on the wall besides him, he did a double take.

"You're-you're. I don't bloody believe it." He fumbled with his lighter.

Xavier smiled at the young lad, "Pyro meet the original five x-men. Together again."

Pyro walked up and greeted the two men. "H-hey."

"Banshee, Northstar, meet Pyro. An informant of mine."

_-----Rec Room----_

Warren and Jean decided they had had enough arguing between Scott and Remy. Both couldn't stand neither friend being so pissed off. Before Remy left the two had gotten along. They were as close as brothers…

And now they couldn't be in the same room with each other.

"Hey, G-man, mind if we talk?" Warren asked Remy. Remy looked at the both of them and turned of the television. "Dieu, it's the two of y'all. What ever it was, I didn't do it."

Jean smiled as she took a seat next to him, "Guilty conscious?'

"Sometimes."

"We wanted to know if you could try to work it out with Scott, please? It's been more than a month; shouldn't you guys get over whatever this is?" Jean begged him.

Remy tossed the remote on the table, "Scott and I hated each ot'er from de get go, chere. Dere's not'ing t'fix."

"You two used to be friends, or at least could stand each other. I mean come on; out of everyone here you and Scott should be friends."

Remy groaned disgustingly at their lame attempt. So what if he and Scott weren't getting along.

'_Didn't know I was signing up for the Brady-Bunch'_

------_Kitchen_------

Rogue and Kurt were faced with the mother of all situations: Trying to get Scott to work it out with Remy They had a better chance of Apoclyspe and the Professor getting along. If they had to go through another round of DR sessions like the one this morning then someone was going to pay.

"No way am I talking to that idiot." Scott sulked as slammed the refrigerator door shut after getting a bottle of soda.

"Ah don't get it, yah two have so many things in common, why cant-." Scott cut Rogue off mid sentence.

"What makes you think that me and him are alike?"

"Well for starters both of you guys were adopted." Kurt explained

Scott rolled his eyes, "That's it? I'm not the only one here that was adopted. Majority of us are."

"Yeah, but think about it. You were adopted by Xavier who trained you to use your powers and Gambit was adopted by Jean-Luc who taught-."

"Him how to steal using his powers" Scott finished for him, "Not helping your point here." He started to walk out on them till Rogue shouted "Both of you like the Three Stoogies."

Scott stopped in mid step and turned around with eyes wide and embarrassment written all over his face. "So? A lot of people watch that show" he defended himself.

Kurt laughed, "Oh man! you vatch that show?"

-------_Rec Room_-----

"Non!"

Jean and Warren looked at him, not believing a word.

"Remy just fess up. I found their DVDs in your room. And both of you are Trekies" Jean added.

Warren tried to bite back the laughter but was failing horribly. Remy gave him a dark look but the winged mutant didn't care.

"Wait a minute, _you_ actually watch that show? Dude!" Warren chuckled. Remy took out an ace of spade card from his jean pocket, "Y'got a problem with dat?"

"No sir Captain Kirk." Warren mockingly saluted him while laughing.

-----_Kitchen_-----

"Hey! I vas just joking!" Kurt poked his out from behind the counter after dodging one of Scott's laser beams.

"Really, Scott. Cant the two of yah just stop tryin' tah kill each other during DR sessions?"

Scott leaned back in his chair. "Why do you care so much? You can barely talk to him, much less stand in the same room with him."

"That's not true!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Really? You can't even say his name anymore, can you?"

Rogue tried to prove him wrong; she could feel Kurt's eyes looking at her urging her to prove him wrong. Unfortunately though Rogue didn't want to admit that some part of her was angry at the Cajun for leaving with out any warning.

He stood up, "Face it Rogue, when he left he turned his back on us."

"But he came back." Said Kurt

"After a year of being God knows where. The only thing Gambit is good for is being a traitor, that's all he is and that's all he'll ever be." Kurt and Rogue watched with a sour face as Scott left the kitchen.

'_Well that worked like a charm.'_

Later that morning….

_-----Rogue's Room------_

Jean knocked loudly on Rogue's door; she could practically Breaking Benjamin from the foyer downstairs.

"ROGUE!" she knocked more loudly.

"ITS OPEN!"

Jean stepped into find he young Goth all dressed up in a long wavy black dress and a dark green cropped jacket complete with black boots and gloves, she was checking her reflection in the mirror.

"COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT DOWN?" Jean asked. Rogue clicked on a tiny remote muting the music.

"Thanks." Jean sat on the foot of the bed, "How was getting through with Scott?"

"It was lahke talking to a brick. Literally, the boy is as stubborn as Remy. Guess we just have tah deal with the three hour long DR Sessions." Rogue said in disgust as she applied a second layer of mascara on her eye lashes.

Jean did a double take at her; Rogue was all dressed up at 11: 30 in the morning? "And where are you going?"

Jean wouldn't have dared to ask this question a year ago in fear of Rogue verbally reaping her into pieces, but now the two had a close friendship. Jean almost thought of them as sisters.

"Just going tah a party."

"At eleven thirty in the morning? That's some party." Jean could see a shoe box sized box poking from behind Rogue's desk. Using her powers, Jean floated the box towards her. "The party wouldn't happen to be Rogue's and Gambit's wedding now would it?"

Rogue turned around and snatched the gift away from the red head, "Who said yah can just go poking in mah room?"

"The same person who told you it was okay to poke around in mine. Are those my boots?"

Rogue ignored the last question, "Ah just wanted to give them their present personallah."

"Rogue, you can't be serious." Jean tugged on red locks in frustration; didn't Rogue know what she getting into again? "You don't even know if that machine is working right." Since the incident no one had dared to personally visit the counterparts in fear that they were going to be sent to another alternative universe.

"Forge and Ah got that covered; we tested the machine, its fine. Promise me yah won't tell anybody."

Jean got up from the bed "Why shouldn't I, you can get hurt or worse!"

"Come on Jeanie, Ah let yah get away with lots of things." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. She knew the only way to keep Jean from blabbing was to blackmail her.

"Like what?"  
"Like when Scott and yah took Logan's bike foah a _romantic get away_ and got it dented."

Jean blanched. "Have a fun time at the wedding."

Rogue picked up the gift from the bed and smiled at the pale red head, "Thanks."

------_Foyer_-----

"SOCCER IN THE BACKYARD!!!" Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs, he snatched the ball from Roberto.

"Who ever beams him with the ball gets twenty bucks from me." Roberto growled as he and the rest of the kids started to follow Bobby out from the front door.

"Hey, Remy. You playing?" Alex asked him, Remy was about to answer till he saw Rogue on the stair well.

"Remy?"

"Yeah, I'm playin." Alex could see where the older x-men eyes were glued to. "Good luck man." He whispered to the Cajun before leaving the two alone.

"Y'look nice chere." Remy complimented her; he had been trying his hardest to get back on her good side.

"Thanks." She tried to say his name, he could see that. Remy knew that she lost faith in him when he left. So many unspoken words were left between the two. And the thing he wanted to say the most was-

"Rogue, y' t'ink we can talk?"

"Ah got plans, maybe latah?" She unconsciously picked some imaginary lint from her dress, anything was better than looking face to face with him. Rogue thanked her lucky stars that he couldn't charm her since his sunglasses were on.

"Y'always say dat."

"Cause Ah mean it."

He let out a sigh, "Chere, we gotta talk sooner or-"

"Hey Gumbo, don't you have a jet to be washing right about now?" Logan asked, joining the two at the bottom of the stairs.

Remy used all of his self control from flipping off the feral leader. Just as he was about to break the ice with Rogue _again_, some one had to get in the way.

"Get on it Cajun, now." Logan growled.

"_Oui, mon capitaine._"

As soon as Remy left, Rogue breathed out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Now all she had to do was get past Logan.

"Why are you so dressed up Strips?" Logan asked curiously, Rogue knew one wrong slip of the tongue and she was a goner.

"Just going to help out and Forge and then meeting some friends."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Dressed like that?"

"We're going to a party. Is that a crime?" Rogue started to walk towards the basement. Logan could smell her, she wasn't lying. "No, just be back on time. Yah hear me?"

Rogue turned around and gave him a wink before leaving him alone.

'_Damn kids'_

-----_Forge's Laboratory_----

"Rogue, do you really think we should be doing this?" Forge asked her for the eighth time as he got the machine warmed up.

"Yeah, we've been through this Forge. Yah even gave me yoah word that this will work."

Forge took out a mini recorder from his pocket and pressed the stop button. "Yah were recording me?!" Rogue asked outraged. Forge just shrugged, "Call it collateral. Get in"

Rogue stepped into the glass cylinder, already excited about seeing her old friends. Talking with them over the video phone wasn't really enough.

"Ready Rogue?"

She gave him thumbs up sign while the machine started to count down.

"5"

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"4"

Rogue nodded her head

"3"

"2"

"LOOK OUT!" Jubilee's shrill warning could be heard from in the lab.

_CRASH_

Forge and Rogue looked in horror as soccer came crashing through the high window and landed directly on the machine's control board, frying it to a crisp. Both recognized that soccer ball

"BOBBY!

"_Transferring beginning"_

Rogue pounded on the glass wall, she could see the tube begin to glow brighter and brighter. She felt that familiar tug of being pulled like last time.

"_Transferring Complete."_

"Crap." Forge waved the smoke coming from the control board away. He was so busy trying to pry the soccer ball out that he didn't know someone else was in the room till it hit him.

Literally.

"OW!"

Five minute later Bobby came running into the room to find Forge rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh crud, sorry man did the ball get you?" Bobby asked him while lending out his hand to help pull Forge back to his feet. Forge pointed behind him. "No, she did."

Standing behind Bobby was a girl he knew well. She was some what tall with dark eyes, waist long brown and white hair. The only difference was that she was wearing a green tank top and jean shorts and holding a two by twelve metal pipe like a baseball bat.

"R-Rogue?" he stuttered in shock.

When Bobby tried to get closer she swung the pipe, "Get away from me! Who are you!? And where am Ah?!"

'_This isn't going to be pretty.' _Forge thought as he rubbed the bump forming on the back of his head.

**----MOVIE VERSE------**

Rogue looked around the strange room. There were two beds pushed to the side of the walls.

"Something tells me that Ah aint in Bayville anymore." She said out loud while looking around the room. Posters of movie like The Piano and the band The Fray hung from the walls.

Rogue took a closer look at the pictures that were resting on the dresser. As soon as she picked up the frame Rogue could feel the air being sucked out of her. The girl in the picture was her, or at least her counterpart. Rogue peered at the boy whose arms were wrapped around her. It wasn't Remy, it was-

"What the -?" Rogue looked down to see her feet frozen to the floor.

"Who are you? And where's my girlfriend?"

Rogue could feel her face heat up. "Girlfriend?" She looked face to face with the boy from the picture.

The ice crept up her legs more, "Yoah-yoah. Iceman?" she wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his ice blue eyes.

"Where's Rogue?!" Bobby asked her again. Rogue could feel the ice numbing her lower body.

"Ah reallah don't have time foah this." Rogue, using the powers she absorbed from Amara, melted the ice around her.

Bobby pushed her against the wall, hands on her neck. "Where. Is. Rogue?"

"Ah reallah don't think you should do that." Rogue chocked out, didn't he know about her powers?  
Apparently not, Rogue could feel Bobby's life force slipping away from him and into her as he yelled out painfully.

A few minutes later Ororo and Logan burst through the doors to see Bobby curled at someone's feet.

There standing in front of them was an iced up Rogue.

"Oh my God, Bobby!" Ororo rushed to the younger boy's aid. Logan picked up the scent Rogue was emitting. It smelled like her, sort of.

"Rogue? he cautiously approached her. His claws ready to pop out just in case it wasn't Rogue.

Rogue had seen everything through the eyes of Bobby. From his first day at the mansion to the death of Scott, Jean and the Professor to him finally being able to touch his Rogue. As the ice started to dissipate from Rogue's body she only had one question in mind: "Where the hell am Ah?"

That's all she could get out after she passed out.

**Fifty miles from Alkaline Lake…**

_Drip, Drip, drip._

Scott let out a load groan and tried to open his eyes. He could see a dark figure through the metal bars with his blurry vision. There was barely any light in the small prison except for the light hanging from the low ceiling out side the cell.

Scott sprang up from his cot, he could see. With out his visors? Scott pulled on cell's door

It wasn't budging.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" he shouted.

"Well I see some one is a wake." Scott could hear the sound of someone shuffling paper. Or was it cards? It was hard to see through the dim light.

"Where am I?"

The person finally stepped into the light. Scott could see it was a guy, a bit older looking than him. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, and a dark trench coat covering his muscular frame.

But what got Scott was his red on black eyes.

"Who are you?" Suddenly images of Jean popped into head. He was there, with her. She somehow lived through the damn bursting. She was able to control his powers.

But how did he get _here_?

"Didn't we have dis conversation before, homme?" The man looked at him, "We-we did?" Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts. "How long have I been here?"

The man cocked his head, thinking it over. "About nine months now. Here's your proof if y'don't believe me." The man passed him a small cracked mirror through the bars. Scott could see that his five o'clock shadow had now turned into a beard and his short hair was now shoulder length.

So the man wasn't lying.

Scott took one more look at the man's red eyes. A flash of memories appeared in front of him. He could see himself being strapped to a table while a woman with green hair over looked him, he remembered a man with dark red eyes looking at him, telling him to stay still, the sound of a drill filled his ears. Unlike the man in front of Scott, the other man had a red diamond on his forehead.

"Damn it!" Scott cursed as the pain in his head grew. He could hear the jail door open, "Starting t'remember now, homme?"

Scott could see it all, he could remember it all. "We-we did have this conversation before."

"Bon." The man set down Scott back on his cot. "Didn't want t'have to explain it again."

Scott let out a shaky breath. "Gambit, you're Gambit."

"Try t'stay awake for more den one day Summers. Dis is starting t'get old."

Gambit left the cell and locked it up again leaving Scott in the cold cell with his haunting memories.

**-----------------------------**

**Sorry about the late update. So who was expecting the movie verse characters being involved? This chapter was just starting up everything. Tell me what you all thought.**

**Movie and Cartoon news: It's official now, Taylor Kitsch (from Friday Night Lights on NBC) is going to play Gambit in the Wolverine Orgin movie ( Guess Bailey Chase didnt make the cut, I think he was the one to let it slip that Gambit was going to be in the movie). The new Wolverine and x-men cartoon is coming out Fall 2008, and yet no major US networks have picked it up. The trailer for the cartoon is up online now. **

**Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

-----------**TAS----------**

Lighting bolts ripped through the sky as Cosair and his crew made thier way towards the mansion. As his team got closer to the mansion they could feel the earth shake beneath them and hear explosions erupting from under the mansion.

"What a nice welcome." Hepzibah commented sarcastically as one lighting bolt striked dangerously close to Ch'od.

Cosair turned to his team, "Easy Starjammers, what ever the x-men want we have to oblige. Remember we owe them one." He reminded his team; the x-men did put their necks out there for the crew a few times.

Before Cosair could knock on the door, it opened for them. 

"Well…that's not spooky." Hepzibah purred walking past a stunned Cosair, the white feline wasn't that surprised at the welcome. Something deep down inside him was telling the space pirate though that something wasn't right. The team grabbed on to anything sturdy as the mansion shook again by bombs and explosions that were coming from the basement.

"What on earth is going on here?" Raza hissed, dusting himself of after getting up from the floor. "Hello?" he shouted out through the eerily quiet mansion. Usually there were x-men all over the place.

'_We're in the living room; it's the first room down the hall on your left.'_ The professor told them telepathically. Usually the professor was warm and welcoming, but this time his tone sounded cold and dishearten.

Cosair and his team found themselves standing in front of the Professor, Cyclops, Havok, Jean, Wolveine, Rogue, Beast, Storm, Iceman, and Nighcrawler. Each one looked angry and impatient. The room, which was usually decent and neat, looked disheveled. Broken furniture laid everywhere, pictures were smashed and or ripped, the walls of the room were either scorched or had holes in them and lamps and vases were smashed and shattered. Even the couches looked as if someone ripped through them. 

"Ahh, it's always nice coming to this place." Cosair joked, the room was so tense. Another round of explosions could be heard but none of the x-men made a move, they seemed to be used to it. Cosair grew curious

"Dad." Cyclops greeted the older man bitterly. Nodding for him to take a seat. "We have to talk. Now."

"What is this about?" Ch'od asked taking a seat next to a disgruntled Storm, whose eyes were pure white. As another round of thunder shook the house, Ch'od scooted away from her. The giant green lizard had faced a lot of things in space, but the last thing he wanted was to upset a mutant who could strike him with a lightening bolt with just a look.

Cosair looked around the room; his sons were standing far apart, but the same: each had their arms crossed over their chest, both were frowning, and their eyes were glowing lightly.

"I know honesty hasn't always been your strong suit, _dad. _But by any chance there wasn't anything you left out when you told us about you and mom?" Havok asked him, Cosair swore he could hear his youngest son voice quiver a bit. 

"No, I told you everything about your mother. If this has something to do with Gabriel and Adam, I told you everything I knew. If I had thought for a second that they were still alive I would have saved them."

Cosair could feel his chest tighten; he had lost Cyclops and Havok so long ago, thinking that they were dead. That his little family was dead, and now he had found out that he lost two more sons.

Scott, Alex, Adam, and Gabriel …

Their childhood was lost to him.

"If you knew Lucas was still alive, would have gone after him?" Cyclops asked his father, there was no remorse in his tone. 

Cosair snapped his eyes to Cyclops. "Lu-Lucas?" he stammered, grasping the table with his hands. That name bore a large hole in his heart.

"How-how do you know about him?" He shouted angrily at his sons, he jumped to conclusions and looked at Jean and the Professor. "How dare you try and read my thoughts!" Did they have any idea what the name meant to him and Katherine? What that little baby boy meant to them?

"You didn't think we had the right to know about our own damn BROTHER?" Cylclops shouted, he was ready to lunge at his father. But lucky for Cosair, Wolverine and Iceman were holding Cyclops back.

Hezibah put a hand on Cosair chest, incase he too wanted to fight. But Cosair gently removed it, "You don't have children, Scott". He walked closer to his sons, "You don't understand what a father must do to protect his family. Lu-" The name stung, he could see everyone wince, "Your brother was a soft spot for your mother and I, we didn't want you two to know." He moved and sat on the couch, finally it felt as if his old age was reaching him. His past was finally hitting him.

Cosair laid his head in his hands for awhile, and then looked up at Cyclops, "He was two years older than you, Scott. He didn't even make it past his first day. He was born still born, your mother and I never got a chance to hold him, never got a chance to say goodbye." Cosair choked, he could remember holding his wife as she cried into his shoulder. 

Hepzibah watched as Cyclops looked away from his father, behind those visors she thought she saw a glimmer of hate.

"Would some one like to tell us why Cosair must discuss this?" she hissed, she didn't like the x-men berating her boyfriend. The man had suffered enough.

"Sinister." Rogue piped up, "

At the sound of the name, Cosair peered at the young Southern woman, "What does that mad man have to do with my son?" He remembered the stories Cyclops told him about the twisted scientist obsession with him and Jean.

"Sinister took Lucas away from you after Katherine gave birth. He disguised himself as a doctor." Rogue explained relieving what she saw when she absorbed Sinister.

"That's impossible." Cosair shook his head in disbelief, Hepzibah, Raza, and Ch'od looked astounded at the news. 

"Ah know it's not what yah want tah hear, believe me, but Sinister dissguesd himself as-" Cyclops cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Stay out this Rogue." He ordered her in an emotionless tone. "This has nothing to do with you." 

Cosair was surprised, he never heard his son speak like that to his friends before. He could see Rogue's face turn red in anger. She pointed her finger at the "fearless" leader.

"Yah think Ah lahke seeing him lahke this!?" she shouted in his face. For a minute Cosair thought she was talking about him.

"You're not part of this family Rogue. So stay out of this." Cyclops growled, his eyes were glowing red behind his visors.

"Cyclops, control your self!" the Professor barked, standing between the two arguing x-men. The two ignored him and continued to rant.

"Ten bucks on girl." Raza whisphered to Ch'od. Rogue looked murderous as Cyclops shouted at her. "Lahke it or not, in a few weeks, Ah _am_ gonna be apart of yoah family," Jean and the Professor could _hear_ a round of _"unfortunately"_ coming from Cyclops, Havok, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine. 

"'Family'?" no one except the Starjammers heard Cosair's question.

"You're not apart of this family _yet_, so STAY OUT OF THIS!" he yelled at her. Before Rogue could do anything. Nightcrawler got in front of her and Wolverine had his claws out and was pointing them at Cyclops.

"How dare you speak to my sister like zat?!" Nightcrawler growled, his fangs made the demon like mutant even more sinister like.

"Yah gotta give her some credit Cyke. If it wasn't for Rogue, yah wouldn't even have known about this." Wolverine told him.

"Yeah, I know."

Havok could see through his older brother's visors, he could see all the hate that the mutant had for Rogue. If it hadn't been for her and that stupid other Rogue, they wouldn't be in this situation. 

Another round of explosions rocked the room, this time it was more violent than last. 

"Beast, you might wanna get down there." Angel and Morph came walking into the room covered in dust and bits of glass were in their hair.

"Before he destroys what ever is left of the danger room." Morph told the furry blue doctor.

Beast sighed, "How is he doing?" getting up from his spot on the couch. He could feel the Starjammers eyes on him; curious at whom he might be talking about.

"Cannonball and Colossus are trying to hold him down, but he's already destroyed the control room and part of the danger room. Whole place is a mess." Angel informed him as he dusted of bits of glass and metal from his hair.

"I should get down there." Beast commented; glad to have a reason for leaving the heated argument. "Wolverine, might you come down? I'm afraid we might need you to cool him off."

The short man's only response was a grunt; Wolverine clamped his hand around Rogue's shoulder as if apologizing for Cyke's behavior before leaving to follow the Beast.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Cosair asked angrily at his two sons. Cyclops snorted in disgust, it was up to Havok to fill him in.

"Lucas is alive, he never was born _stillborn_. He's downstairs." He didn't look at his father's face as he said it. It felt easier that way for him.

Cosair jumped from his seat to run down to the danger room only to find Angel and Morph holding him back. 

"RELEASE ME RIGHT THIS MINTUE!" he yelled at the two x-men.

Morph shook his head, "Trust me when I say this, you're the _last_ person he wants to see." 

Angel nodded his head grimly, "And considering his list of enemies, that's saying a lot."

"Scott! Alex! I need to see him, now!" Cosair begged his sons; he could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. Cyclops turned away from his father with only Jean to comfort him.

"Lucas is his son! How dare you try and prevent him from seeing him?" Raza asked. He didn't understand why the x-men were acting so stiff about this.

"You might not want to call Remy that." Havok suggested to his father. Still not looking directly at him. 

"Gambit?" Cosair knew little about the Cajun mutant, he had only met him a couple of times. "What does he have to do with this?" Cosair asked.

Cyclops turned to his father, there were a few tears running down his face. The x-men leader had never looked so fragile before. "He's Lucas."

The room went absolutely silent.

------**MOVIE VERSE--------**

"Pl-please stop." Scott groaned, knowing full well that the man wouldn't. His mouth was bleeding, his nose was broken, and he couldn't feel his right arm. The jail cell wasn't big enough to hide; it was only nine by six, made of bricks and metal with a small cot nailed to the wall. The prison was set in the middle of a dark room with one small window and one over head light. The smell of mold, human waste, and blood made Scott's head spin worse than it already was. 

"Had enough yet?" Growled Scalphunter as he threw Scott into the brick wall again. Scott could only groan in pain, his whole body was covered in bruises and whip lashes. After Gambit had left he had only a few minutes of silence to think until a giant man with a long black pony tail and dark eyes came in, the man had a whip in hand, and three loaded guns on his back along with a couple of swords on his belt loop. 

Scalphunter grabbed a handful of Scott's hair and pulled his head back, "You piece of pathetic trash." He spat in Scott's eyes, and then threw him roughly on the floor, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. 

The cold floor was all he could feel as he tried to protect himself from Scalphuter's blows. "Yah think that hurt?" he heard the man growl, "You haven't felt nothing yet." Scott peeked up to see a large heavy metal pole ready to strike him. 

"JOHN!" 

The two men turned to see who yelled out the name. All Scott could see through his weary watery eyes was a figure standing in front of brightly glowing white light. It looked liked an angel.

For a minute Scott breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking that an angel was truly saving him. Then he realized that angels didn't have demon eyes.

"Y'don't envy life, do y' mon ami?" Gambit asked with a smirk, avoiding the gazing plea Scott was sending him.

"Scotty boy and I here were just having a little bit of fun, weren't we?" Scalphunter asked digging his nails into the man's scalp. 

"If Sinister finds out what you've been doing den it's de hell hole f'yah." Gambit warned, putting a tray filled with something the two couldn't see down on the floor. "What do you care Cajun?"

"I just don't want t'piss of de boss more den he already is." Gambit pulled out three cards from his coat pocket charging them; he held them up by Scalphunter's neck.

"If I _ever _catch y'doing _dis_ again den dese walls will covered in with y'blood, y'got dat?" Gambit growled, the cards cutting close to the other man's neck.

Scalphunter sneered, "The pet marauder looking out for the pet project. Cute." He grabbed Scott hair with one hand and with his other punched the man again, this time making sure his brass knuckles cut into mutant's cheek.

"He's all yours." He laughed at Gambit, slamming the thick metal door behind him loudly.

Gambit waited till Scalphunter was out of ear shot before he counted backwards from three.

_BOOM_!

"Dat should show him." Gambit smirked, before the marauder had left Gambit slipped a charged card into the man's coat. 

He brought the tray over to Scott, who had crawled to the cot. His face was crusted in blood, giant black and blue bruises engulfed both his eyes. He could barely see, well alone talk.

"Here take dis." Gambit offered him a goblet of something hot and green. Scott looked up and shook his head no. Why should he trust this man?

"Look, I don't have time f'dis, j'st take de damn t'ing." Gambit insisted pushing the goblet closer to the injured mutant. 

Scott did as he was told, for some reason he now trusted the man. His head felt lighter and he felt…carefree?

"What are you doing?" He asked Gambit through clenched teeth. The pain was excruciating. 

"Drink it."

And so he did. It burned his throat and made him gag. Was it a sleeping drug? Were they planning to do another surgery on him? Or was it all over and they had to poison him to kill him? He remembered a girl with long blond hair stabbing him with a syringe full of something that knocked him out, after what felt like days he woke up to find surgery scars on the back of his head.

But now he could feel the drink going through his system, he could see the wounds, cuts, and bruises vanish, he could hear small popping noises; his jaw, nose, ribs, and arm were healed. 

Scott flexed his jaw, this guys was actually helping him? 

"Here, take dis. Don't want you t'be smelling like swine all de time while I'm here." Gambit handed him a bag filled with clean clothes. He hated seeing the man being treated like this, but he knew where to draw the line between helping Scott and still obeying Sinister's rules.

"Thanks…I think." Scott tossed the bag; he was healed fully, but still didn't have the energy to stand up.

"Sinister doesn't have any plans for y', yet. S' y'll be okay for now." Gambit informed him, giving him a tray of hot soup and bread. 

Scott memories were all a blur; he could remember his with the x-men in chunks and pieces. He could remember Storm, the Professor, Logan, Jean and…

"Jean?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips his head felt like it was being squeezed between to rocks. As soon as the migraines went away, he had to ask.

"She killed me, didn't she?" he looked up at Gambit; the man looked like he was fighting an internal war with himself. Should he really tell Scott the truth?

"Yeah, she did."

Scott groaned in agony, "I remember her, she…I remember _seeing_ her, I can still feel her _absorbing_ me!" he had enough, a part of him was so angry at Jean for killing him, at the Professor for not trying to find him, at Sinister, and at him self. "I HATE THIS!" He flipped over the tray of food and he stood up and punched the wall. His fist went into the brick wall.

"Feel better?" Gambit asked, not moving a bit while the grown man threw a hissy fit.

Scott pulled out his bloody and broken fist, "Yeah…No, it still hurts." He sunk down on the cold floor again, cradling his fist. "When is it going to be all over?"

"I couldn't tell y' mon ami." He sat next to him and pulled out a switch knife passing it over to him.

"What's this for?"

"Sinister's sending me and some others t' pick up a new mutant. I won't be here for a while. Archlight and Ruckus are gonna be guardin' y'. Y'gonna be needing dat." Gambit told him. He still remembered walking into the room once and finding Archlight and Prism beating Scott with in an inch of death. Better to have Sinister's prize project safe then two of the most annoying lackeys

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" Scott tried standing up again, what ever energy he had was gone now. He hated to admit it, but since his powers were gone (Sinister must have known that his powers were fueled by the sun) he felt so weak and helpless. The only person he had a little bit of trust in was Gambit.

"Just for a day or so, you'll survive. I hope." He smirked locking up the cell door behind him. 

Before Scott could make a snarky comment the door opened again, a blond blue eyed woman walked in. Her uniform caught Scott's eyes automatically, her white top showed off her midriff, her white tight pants left nothing to the imagination and her blue lipstick was something that you wouldn't see everyday. 

"Remy, change of plans." Emma walked in making a face of disgust from the stench in the room. "Sinister wants you to get Mutant 9486 instead." She read of the number from a white clipboard in hand

"I thought she got de cure?" Remy asked leaning back on the bars, Scott could see that the man's eyes weren't directly glued to Emma's face.

"She did, but the cure has been shown to wear off. I just didn't think this quickly though, it's as if her powers came back in seconds. Sinister wants her alive by the way, apparently she would make a great '_weapon against those God forsaken humans_'" She mimicked Sinister, the man was now acting as though he found Holy Grail. 

"Aint dey all." Gambit sighed; he pulled Emma closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When I come back we can go out on dat date." 

Emma scrunched her face, "In this damn town? Where are we going to go?"

Gambit looked as though he was thinking it over, "I can make us a meal; find a nice cozy little place." He dropped tiny kisses on neck. 

"Sorry Remy," she gently broke out of his grasp "but I'm allergic to Cajun." She smiled. Gambit didn't look offended; he simply smirked and kissed her on lips. "Really? Y'weren't complaining last time when we had some southern comfort." he voice was husky against her wrist where he was kissing her. 

The sound of a metal tray banging against metal bars got the couple's attention.

"Still here." Scott said, raising one hand in the air to prove his point. He wasn't in the mood for any type of PDA. 

"Unfortunately. When are we going to get _rid_ of you?" Emma sneered; she pointed a finger at him, but Gambit grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to hurt him. "Be nice, _mon_ _chere_." She pouted, "Do I have too? I mean scrambling his mind won't make him any less pathetic." Gambit gave her one last kiss before leaving. 

"How do you put up with him?" Scott asked her, he was starting to remember her. When ever he tried to pull happy memories of himself back home she would always replace them with nightmares. It was her who kept bringing back the memories of his family dying, of Jean being with Logan, and Jean dying.

"He may be a pain in the neck, but he makes it up in _big_ ways." She smiled more to her self than to Scott.

He wondered how a guy like Gambit, who seemed pretty normal, could be with a bitch like Emma. 

"What was that Summers?" Emma asked frowning; she had heard what he called her. 

"Didn't say a word. _Frost_"

She walked closer to the cell, "You may seem big and in charge while with the x-men Summers. But in here, you're nothing but a miserable specimen." She spat at him.

"More useful than you." He muttered under his breath, but she still heard him.

"Really? Let's explore that." 

From outside the room you could hear Scott scream as Emma dug and create horrible memories.

_Xavier's Mansion…_

"Yah have got to be kiddin' me." Rogue groaned after seeing memories of the Professor, Jean, and Cyclops death. She sunk down on the bed, trying to understand what was going on in this world.

"They're-They're gone?" she gulped down the tears threatening to fall. Nobody though heard her. 

Because they, Hank, Ororo and Logan, were all arguing against each other:

"Well how do we know she isn't a spy for Magneto or hell even the government?" Logan asked angrily at the other two teachers.

Hank ran a hand down his suit, smoothing any wrinkles, "If the government were to be sending spies into any mutant facilities wouldn't I know?" he asked the Canadian mutant.

Logan inhaled a large amount of smoke from his cigar, "Yeah, because they tell _you_ everything bub." 

Before Hank had a chance to advance on Logan, Ororo stepped in. "Well, one thing is for sure. She is Rogue. She has the same powers."

Logan snorted at her, "Bull! Rogue got the cure. It's not the same Rogue, Storm!" 

'_Gawd' _Rogue rested her head back on the bed as memories of the Rogue in this world holding Bobby's hand gloveless.

Her counterpart was no longer a mutant?

How ever possible, it seemed though like her counterpart was enjoying her time powerless with her boyfriend.

_In anothah universe, Iceprick_

She remembered saying that to Iceman a year ago. Who knew that those words would come back and bite her in the –

"Rogue?" 

She picked herself off from the bed.

"It's still Rogue, right?" Ororo asked her cautiously, she could see behind the teachers that Bobby was beginning to stir.

"Yeah, it's still Rogue." She never told Bobby her real name. 

"We know you're not the same Rogue. She had taken the –"  
"Cure? Ah know."

Ororo and the men looked a bit relieved; at least they didn't have to go through that story. "We just wanna know what the hell yer doin' here kid?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Ah-yoah not gonna believe me." She muttered, she went over her story in her head. It would sound ten times as ridiculous if told out lout.

Hank offered her a gentle smile, "Try us. Trust us, we have heard it all." 

Rogue took in a large breath, she told them everything: about Forge's time machine, about her visiting the other world, visiting the wedding (she didn't say who was getting married though), and Bobby's stupid soccer ball frying the machine. In the end…

"You really expect us to believe that?" Hank asked, suspicious more now than ever about the young woman before them.

Rogue flopped back on the bed, "Ah knew yah wouldn't believe me."  
"Yah think? That story sounds like yah pulled it straight from-"  
Before Logan had a chance to finish Bobby yelled from the other side of the room, "It a bunch of bull!" He slowly got up from the bed, his head still fuzzy from being absorbed. He knew that Rogue only had that type of power, but it still didn't mean that other mutants couldn't copy it. Hell, he knew that the new Professor Rankin (Codename Mimic during DR session) could copy powers; this Rogue could just be a fraud.

"Look," Rogue sighed, "if yah can find a telepath then they can prove that Ah'm not lying."  
"Well, we can't prove that right now. So you'll just have to-"

Logan was cut off again, this time by Ororo. "Logan, she's telling the truth."

The three men looked at her as if she went insane. "How do you know?"

Ororo pursed her lips and then turned to Bobby, "Bobby, can you take Rogue out of the room for a moment? Take her to kitchen if possible." 

Bobby glared at his 'girlfriend', "You better not try and pull a fast one." He warned her as they walked out the room. Rogue could hear the venom oozing from his voice, "No worries, _sugah_." She brushed her fingers against his cheek. In an instant she could see some fear in his eyes.

'_Good'_

"All right, Storm. How the hell do you know she's telling the truth?" Logan asked, putting out his cigar on his hand once the kids left the room.

"By this." She handed them the wedding gift Rogue brought. Inside were two champagne glasses, with letters written in golden calligraphy.

"Anna-Marie Lebeau" Hank read off from one off the glasses, when he took a look of the other one, he was surprised. "_Remy _Lebeau?" He looked at Ororo, "Oh my stars and garters!"

Logan looked between the two, not getting it at all.

"Any one wanna explain?"

Ororo looked away; Logan could have sworn he saw the weather witch squirm a little bit on the spot. 

"Lebeau is an old friend of our dear Storm, they were rather _close._" Hank informed him with a smile, remembering the stories that Ororo had once told the team about her dear friend's antics.

"How close?" 

"He and I were…friends. At the very least." She finished her sentence bitterly, remembering when he had left her when she decided to quit being a theif. 

'_Anna-_Marie_ Lebeau'_ Logan thought taking a seat on one of the beds, 'It couldn't be… '

"She has to stay." Ororo decided after a minute of silence, "We just can't throw her out, especially now with everything going on. Mutants are being kidnapped left and right."

She looked at them, "Clear on that?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good." Ororo walked out, carrying the wedding gift close to her chest. "I need to make a call." 

Logan, who was still reeling over the Marie Lebeau glass, growled at Hank. "Yer telling the Iceprick." 

--------**EVO--------**

_Xavier's Mansion Garage…_

_CRASH_

The sound of glass shattering snapped Remy and Scott out of their thoughts while they were washing the Black Bird.

"What was that?" Scott asked dropping the sponge in the bucket of soapy water. 

Remy looked out the windows to see Bobby running back into the mansion. "Looks like Bobby broke anot'er window." 

"Let's go."

_Basement…_

"Rogue?" Bobby asked the familiar girl, trying not to provoke her. The last thing he wanted was to get hit like Forge. "Can you put the pole down so we can talk?" She was looking at him as if she were studying him.

"Bobby?" she dropped the pole in shock and walked closer to him. "Oh, my Gawd. Oh, my Gawd…" she repeated over and over again.

"She's gonna kill us." Bobby whispered as he sat Forge down on a chair, "What the hell happened anyway? Where's _our_ Rogue?"

Forge tried to kick him, but his head still felt fuzzy, "_Our_ Rogue is somewhere in another universe because of your stupid soccer ball!" He touched the back of his head then looked at his hand; blood was starting to ooze down his neck now.

"Can you get the first aid kit?"  
Bobby nodded yes and started walking to the cabinets, till Rogue blocked his way.

"Yah bettah tell me right now where Ah am!" She shouted grabbing the front of t-shirt, Bobby was about to grab her wrist to pull them of when he noticed that she didn't have any gloves. 

He just realized that this Rogue was wearing a tank top and short. He looked at her closer; she looked different from the Rogue in his world. But the white on brown hair was definitely identical.

"Please tell me that Ah'm dreamin' or somethang. How the hell did Ah end up here?" Bobby gave her the best answer he had, "Our Rogue was trying to go somewhere in another universe, but the machine got fried. I guess where ever you're from she's there."

Forge groaned in pain, "Bobby, first aid kit?"

Rogue released her hold on Bobby, shaking her head in confusion, "'Universe'?"

"Yeah…isn't that a kick in the head. Never a real ordinary day at Mutant High here." Bobby joked; his laugh came out forced due to Rogue growing nervousness.

"Bobby, seriously! Bleeding over here man!" Forge yelled again.

"Yah got tah be kidding me." Rogue sunk down on the floor, one minute she was with her Bobby ready to go out, and the next minute she's with _kid_ Bobby.

"We better come up with something before things get worse." Said Bobby as he scratched his head, trying to figure out how to fix the machine. It was fried to a crisp.

"You know what? I'll just fix my self up…if you get worried just follow the drops of blood!" Forge limped to the door, the pain was getting worse.

He opened the door to go upstairs but froze on the spot when he came face to face with Logan, Scott, Remy and the rest of the mansions inhabitants.

"Forge what the he-?" 

He slammed the door right in their faces and leaned back on it. "Hide!" he mouthed silently to the two. 

"He does like realize that Logan has like super hearing and smelling, right?" Forge heard Kitty asked to someone through the door.

'_I'm a goner_.' He thought as he saw Bobby push a defiant Rogue to a closet. "Was that Logan?" she whispered as he shut them inside.

"Yeah, and if he sees you we're dead."

"Okay…but last time Ah checked Logan still had a nose lahke a blood hound." She reminded him.

"We are _so_ screwed."

As soon as Forge moved away from the door, Logan knocked it down. "What the heck yer trying to hide here?" The group behind him looked suspicious as they looked around the laboratory.

"Nothing, why? What's up?" Forge asked trying to act cool and indifferent, but failing miserably.

"Quit it, I can smell you lying from miles." Logan growled, Sam chuckled giving the Maker thumbs up, "Nice try man."

Laura could smell it, not Forge lying, but a somewhat familiar smell. She knew Bobby had run down here, she could smell him. But it something else bugging her, while Logan and the rest were bugging Forge to fess up, she followed her nose to the closet. 

"Hi yah X." Bobby grinned stupidly, "What's new?" It took Laura a second to notice that the girl next to him wasn't the real Rogue. 

"LOGAN!" 

The whole team turned to Laura who was holding up Bobby. Behind those two was a very stunned Rogue. She could see all her Professors, who looked so much younger, and her classmates, who were even younger looking.

The whole team looked at her, each wearing a face of surprise. Only Remy spoke up.

"_Merde_." 

"Forge, what heck happened?" Scott asked not taking his eyes of the Rogue. 

"Rogue wanted to visit the counterparts. Everything was alright till the machine got fried by the stupid soccer ball."

"But why?" Kitty asked confused, she wondered why the counterpart Rogue was giving _her_ an odd look. Nobody except the teachers and Jean knew about the wedding in the other universe. 

"Blimly! What the-?" John ran into the room late, one look at the new Rogue and he knew it had something to do with Forge and the machine. "Yah did it again didn't you mate?" he asked Forge with a smirk.

"Shut up Pyro." Forge growled as Storm tried to bandage the gash on the back of his head.

"Pyro?"

John almost screamed as Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck. John waited for the feeling of energy being sucked out of him. But nothing happened.

"Bloody hell." He grabbed Rogue's arm with his bare hands, "You're not absorbing me?" 

"Same thing happened to me." Bobby croaked through Laura's hold on his neck,"I don't think she has her powers anymore."

They all looked at Rogue, hoping that she would say 'no'. But the answer that came from her mouth was ten times worse.

"Ah got the cure." 

_Out side the Mansion_…

As the x-men were discovering Forge's screw up, two of Stryker's henchmen were watching them from a not too far distance.

"Reverend Stryker said we must wait till he gives us the signal Brother Abrams." Craig reminded his teammate while looking through binoculars, he could tell the other man was getting antsy to attack. He couldn't blame him. He too wanted to protect God's people, and if that meant killing the mutant children, then so be it.

"When do we begin?"

Craig smiled, "At midnight we attack." 

He could already hear the shouts and screams of the mutant children being sent back to hell.

'_Where those bloody creatures belong_.'

**------MOVIE VERSE-----**

_Westchester, New York…_

As the portal closed behind them, the Marauders chose out their spots till Sinister gave them the signal to attack.

"Now tell me again why this is so important?" Malice asked in a bored tone as she watched the others get ready. The plan was to kidnap the mutant girl and take her back to head quarters where Sinister had "plans in store" for her. Malice shivered as she remembered her boss uttering those words.

"De girl got dese powers that could make any mutant turn green with envy." Gambit answered her.

"Yeah, right." Slab snorted as he got his guns out, he was ready to shoot and fire. He felt so trigger happy as his targets walked along carefree around their house.

"De girl can absorb mutant's powers and deir memories. Boss man t'ink dat she can be de next mutant messiah or somet'ing." Gambit explained watching the targets from the distance. 

"All I know is I better get to spill some blood." Sabretooth growled, he could almost taste the blood of his potential victims. And it tasted so _sweet_ to him. "But you already knew that Cajun. Didn't yah?"

Gambit made a noise of disgust as he went on surveying the targets. He hated Sabretooth with every fiber in him. The two had known each other for the last ten years and in those ten years were a lot of blood, fights, and dead bodies.

"So Gambit," Vertigo asked after trying to ignore the twisted smile plastered on Sabretooth's face, "What the plan?"

He turned to his Marauders, "Simple, we take down de x-men and we take de girl dey call Rogue." 

**Y'all knew that was coming :-)**

**I know that Cyclops is supposed to be older than Gambit, but I thought it would be confusing to write since in Evolution, Gambit is the oldest and they never stated the ages in the movie verse. Tell me what you thought, any suggestions on making it better? **

**Nicktoons is airing the new Wolverine and the X-men cartoon.**

**Thanks everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**--TAS--**

All four brothers were sitting out in the brightly lit hall of the Xavier mansion, each one was silent as they listened to their father and Xavier argue over Gambit. The Cajun mutant had locked himself in his room after destroying the danger room. Jean and the Professor could feel Gambit's emotions being projected. He was lost, confused, jealous, and above all; angry as hell.

"If he doesn't come out, I'm blasting that f-ing door down then." Vulcan growled as he got up, he was fed up with the arguing and waiting. He was ready to blow down Gambit's door when he felt a hand clutch his neck, "Do that, and I will kill you." Adam warned him, Vulcan could feel his blood begin to boil under Adam's power. "I dare you to try, _brother_." Vulcan grabbed the other man's wrist and flipped him over, knocking him into the wall. Adam groaned in pain, his eyes were glowing yellow as was Vulcan's, "Dare to try that again?" Before Vulcan or Adam could do anything, Havok and Cyclops grabbed them from behind and pulled them away from each other.

"Knock it off, you two." Said Cyclops, he had Gabriel in a half nelson. Cyclops didn't care if the two ripped each other to pieces, but today was a different story. "We have enough going on without you two fighting every five minutes!" he yelled at them. "Right now we have to worry about Gambit."

Vulcan sneered, "Why should we care? The man didn't even want-"

"I shouldn't have cared when D'ken wanted to chop your head off, but I did. As much as it kills me to say this about you, you are my brother. And so is Gambit." Cyclops explained. The four brothers grew quiet again.

"We really should go in." Havok spoke up after a while, looking at Gambit's door. It had been hours, and none of them had spoken to Gambit about this.

"I'll go." The three men didn't bother to argue, between the four of them Cyclops knew Gambit longer and better. Cyclops summoned up the courage to knock on the metal door. Gambit didn't answer, but the door slid open for Cyclops anyway.

"Gambit can we- "

Cyclops stopped to ask his question once he noticed that Gambit was packing a duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" he walked closer to him.

"Going t'mon folks place." Gambit explained stuffing another duffel bag with clothes and bathroom toiletries. Cyclops looked around the room, except for the large furniture in the room; Gambit's room looked almost bare.

"You're running away, aren't you?" It was rhetorical a question, he knew Gambit too well. Truth be told; Cyclops had mixed feeling about finding out about Gambit. The guy was two-timing, womanizing, manipulative thief, but on the other hand he learned Gambit always had his back, even when Cyclops didn't realize it. Deep down, he honestly didn't mind Gambit being his brother…

"Just till dis…t'ing blows over." He finished packing, something in Cyclops ticked. As soon as Gambit walked past him; Cyclops grabbed a hold on one of the bags.

"This isn't just going to 'blow over' Gambit. We have to talk about this or something." Cyclops explained in anger. There was no way he would let Gambit run away from this.

"This isn't just going to play out by itself. Dad owes you an explanation as much as he owes us."

Gambit dropped the duffel bag that was in his other hand to the ground. At first Cyclops thought he heard wrong, was Gambit really laughing?

"Y'did not j'st say 'Dad' homme." Gambit chuckled, it sounded forced and angry. His eyes were emotionless and his hands and face were covered in scars from the danger room session.

Cyclops blinked, he didn't notice the slip up, he cringed "Well…I- Cosair just wants to talk to you." He threw the duffel bag to the side.

"Cyke, y'gotta better chance of me talking to de Assassins, dat man aint worth my time." He decided he didn't need the other duffel bag and continued on, till Cyclops blocked the door completely, Gambit sighed.

Cyclops wasn't going to make this easy.  
"I'll admit it, Cosair made a mistake. A really big one. But that doesn't give you the right to just ignore him. He's our dad and -."

Gambit cut him off, his voice was rough and threatening. "I already got a pere, a damn good one at dat. Aint in de market for anot'er."

Cyclops folded his arms, he wasn't psychic but he knew that Gambit was lying through his teeth. He had heard countless times Gambit saying that he blamed his father for what happened to him in New Orleans.

"Did you forget that you have a wedding to attend in a week?" He reminded him, ignoring the latter comment. For a moment Gambit paused, forgetting that he did have a wedding to attend too.

"Rogue will understand."

He shoved Cyclops aside and opened the door to see Rogue and Cannonball standing and ready to knock on the door.

"R-Rogue."

She saw the bag and his bare room behind him, she bristled. "It's not what it looks like, _chere_." He told her, trying to soothe her fears.

She wasn't buying it. She clenched her fist by her sides and walked away, trying to repress the wanting to rip Gambit into pieces.

"_Cher_, wait." He grabbed her arm. "Gambit not running from de wedding, I'll be-" Rogue couldn't take it anymore; she snatched her arm back and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Yah think that Ah care about the damn wedding?!" she screamed, she grabbed the lapel of his trench coat. "Damn it Swamprat. The wedding can wait forever foah all Ah care. Yoah acting lahke a brat, just listen tah what the poor man has tah say." As she said this, Cannonball could see the confusion and anger in the Cajun's eyes.

"Chere, dere aint _nothing_ t'say." He pulled her hands off; she had no right to tell him what to do in this situation. It wasn't as if she was fair when it came to Mystique wanting to talk to her.

Cannonball looked at Cyclops, who had left the bag aside and walked towards him. "Is the Professor still talking to him?" he asked the younger mutant.

"Nah. Actuallah Co-Mr. Summers Ah mean, wants tah talk tah both of y'all" he told the two men.

"Fine, if Gambit is willing." Said Cyclops looking at Gambit, they all were.

Gambit looked at each of them, behind them stood the rest of the Summers boys drawn by the argument.

He had a flashback, he could see the five year old him, walking along the streets of New Orleans and wondering where his parents could be and why they didn't want him. He could remember himself crying in his make shift bed on the streets.

He owed it to his five year old little self to know what happened.

Finally Gambit dropped his bag, "Fine, we'll talk."

Cosair had faced a lot of things in his life. But nothing could beat seeing his oldest son walk through the doors of the war room.

It was the first time he could see Gambit properly and was shocked at the resemblance.

Why hadn't he seen it before when they met the first time?

Gambit had the same shade of hair as him, same nose, chin, bone structure. Hell, he looked like the younger him.

"Lu-Remy." He greeted the young man; he fought the urge to run and hug him, instead he stuck out his hand for a handshake. But Gambit only looked at down at his hand with disgust.

"It's Gambit." He spat with malice.

Cosair cleared his throat, already he had suspected that he would be greeted surly. He could see the rest of the boys behind Gambit; they also expected the same gesture.

After the six Summers men took their seats around the table, Cosair decided to start the little family reunion.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked Gambit carefully.

"From de beginning. What happened?"

The story was long, sad, and depressing to Cosair, but to Gambit, it was everything.

**--EVO--**

Pyro listen with disbelief written all over his face as Rogue sat between him and Bobby on the bench in the backyard of the Xavier Mansion. She had been telling the two boys about their friendship in her world.

"Whoa." Was all that Bobby could say at the moment. He looked at Rogue, studying her. He had talked to his counter part before in the other world, who mentioned he did have a crush on Rogue at one point. But never did anything about it.

'_I guess he did in her world._' He smiled at the thought of it.

"So let me get this straight Sheila. I aint an Aussie in your world?" Pyro asked with confusion.

Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah, it kinda funny. None of y'all are the exact same. Ah mean, take Logan for example he's so…short."

"Furball might be a runt, Sheila, but he packs a wallopy." Pyro rubbed his neck unconsciously remembering the times that he and Wolverine had spared against each other.

"Not only that, everyone here is so young. Except the Prof, Storm, and Logan. Of course."

Just then Rogue caught a glimpse of Kitty peaking out the window with the other girls from the kitchen window. "She doesn't stay here. Does she?" Rogue asked glaring coldly at the young valley girl.

Pyro frowned; he knew that Kitty and Rogue were best friends. So why did this Rogue sound so hostile?  
"Kitty? She lives here. But don't worry you don't have to bunk with her anymore." Bobby explained smiling. Completely oblivious to Rogue's voice.

"Good." Pyro could hear the icicles just dropping from that one word.

_**Inside the mansion…**_

"This isn't going to be a repeat of last time?" Storm asked as she watched Remy watch Rogue, Bobby and Pyro sitting on the bench.

"Non."

Storm gave him a doubtful look; his answer was a little too quick for her liking. He shrugged and smirked. "I promise Stormy, I'll be tres good t'our guest," Storm rolled her eyes, "Somehow Remy, a promise from a thief doesn't fill me with hope"

"Former thief, _cher_." Remy winked then going back to watching the three outside continue to talk.

Storm put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "Don't be hurt that she doesn't know you. She doesn't know Forge and most of the new mutants."

Remy shrugged her hand off. He found it strangely odd that he had to introduce himself to the new Rogue. In one world they were in a couple, in this world they were friends (sort of) and in her world they didn't even know each other.

"Are you sure you don't know him Rogue?" the Professor had asked her when she told them that they had never met, nor had she ever heard anything about him.

"Yeah. Ah'm sure."

It was a shock to everyone. But Remy laughed it off, already he could see the major differences between the two Rogues, this one was more quiet and shy. And his empathy was picking up feelings of secrecy and regrets coming from the young girl.

"So, you're okay with this?" Storm asked him, Remy sighed and then smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Aint like I was on Rogue's good side before or after I left. As long as dis one stays safe. I 'm okay." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Remy turned to her and leaned back against the window. "After Rogue came back, she promised dat she wouldn't do dis again. Guess we're even now."

Storm was about to ask him 'how?' when the Professor called her.

'_Ororo, a word please?_' Storm head Xavier ask her.

Storm gave the young boy a peck on the cheek, "We'll talk about this later." She left him to his thoughts.

When she entered the Professor's office, she found Beast and Logan packed to go somewhere. "Vacation time already?" she asked sarcastically

Logan grunted, "I wish." The Professor smiled, "Logan and Hank are on their way to visit Empress Cassandra. Apparently the boys found out about us wanting to meet them, lets just say they're 'eager'." Logan let out a grunt. "Let's not the other teams warning, Chuck. For all we know these kids could be the same as the brats from the other's world."

JP leaned back on one of the office's chair, hands behind his head as he watched the news on the television. "Come on now, Logan. For all we know these could be helpful, or just want to know about us."

Sean shook his head, "Ay doubt JP, these kids no nothing about us. They have no clue about their real parents, do they Charles?" he asked the Professor. The Professor nodded grimly, "From what Cassandra told me, the lads think they're Shi'ar born. Logan, Hank." He turned to them, "I want a full report after you get a chance to talk to them."  
"You can count on us." Beast assured him before picking up his suitcases and waving goodbye to the others. Before Logan could leave the Professor stopped him.

"Logan, before you go I want you to talk to our new Rogue." Logan shot the man a quizzical look, "Hmm, kid seems fine to me with all you here."

"I had a chance to scan her mind, in her world she sees you as her confidant, father, brother, and friend. She looks up to very much. Almost as hero figure."  
"That IDOIT!" JP yelled, getting the other attention. Logan growled as his claws popped out. "What was that?"

JP rolled his eyes, he was used to Logan popping his claws out whenever, "Not you, him!" he turned the volume on the TV up.

As the volume went up the group watched as a man named Reverend Craig spoke to a crowd of anti-mutant supporters. The day was beautiful, the sun was shinning, it was a lovely summer day, unlike the speech that Craig was giving. It was filled with enough hate and lies to make the day dark and stormy.

"My friends, my people. God has chosen us, _his children_, to get rid of these spawns of Satan." Storm watched with fear and anger as the crowd cheered as if they were in a rock concert. "These things will devour our life, our love ones. Should we let our children suffer, should we let our children's children suffer as Mutants try to over take us? Mutants think they are above us, above our government, above GOD!"

The crowd's cheers turned to boos, pickets signs filled with hatred rose higher into the air. "I ask you my friends; will we let mutants have one more day of ruling?" The crowd shouted 'NO!' "Will we let mutants see that powers belongs to them, will we allow this evilness to creep into our lives!? Will we let Satan's creation destroy everything we believe in?" Craig shouted, his coalition, behind him were smiling.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Craig shouted to the crowd, who were devouring every word he was saying. "KILL THE MUTANTS! KILL THE MUTANTS KILL THE MUTANTS!"

Storm eyes began to fill with tears as the camera shot to a group of people burning a mannequin wearing a monster mask, 'MUTANT' spray painted on the chest. Logan growled as Sean comforted a crying Storm, "Turn that trash off." Logan barked as he left the office. Already the feeling of ripping something (or a certain someone) was running through his veins.

The Professor clicked the TV off. "We have a lot to go over and look through before the demonstrations tomorrow. Are you up to it Storm?" Storm pulled back a little and wiped away the tears, "I will be fine, Charles. I just can not believe that they would believe what that- that _man _is saying. All that hate against mutants, they know so little about us." Storm picked up one of the many new papers on Xavier's desk, one of them showed mutants having a sit in at a restaurant that banded mutants from coming in. "Why should we even care anymore?"

Xavier moved closer to the weather Goddess and rested a hand on top of hers. "My dear, hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Storm wiped away the last tear, "I know Charles," she sniffed as JP rub her back reassuringly, "Thank you."

"Magneto never believed in stuff like that," The group turned to see Pyro leaning on the door frame, still opening and closing his zippo lighter.

"Too much for him to take?" Sean asked him, he had been in combat against the master of magnetism before.

"A bit yeah, hell if he were here he'd probably blow the television to pieces. His idea was always '_Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice or anything. If you're a man, you take it'_."

Storm raised a delicate eyebrow, "I hope the same goes for women too." Behind her JP chuckled, already sensing Storm's defensive tone. Pyro smiled and took a seat on the office couch, "Well, the acolytes were a womanless team…"

Xavier coughed, "John, any particular reason why you are in here?"

Pyro stood up, quickly realizing that he had intruded on a private meeting. "Just wondering if I could stay for a while. The Rogue asked me, she's not too bad."

Xavier smiled, "Of course," As Pyro called the Brotherhood, the Professor wondered, "She wouldn't by any chance be able to influence you into becoming an x-men, would she now?"

Storm, JP, and Sean held back their laughter as Pyro fumbled with the office phone. "Don't worry lad, Xavier isn't going to make you sell yer soul…" Sean told Pyro, the young Aussie forced a chuckle as he got a grip on the phone.

"Yet."

_**Recreational room…**_

The fun, games, and gossip had stopped as everyone watched and listened as Reverend Craig gave his speech to a crowd of followers.

Remy tried to breathe deeply and evenly as he watched from his place behind the couch as the crowd cheered in celebration. "Remy?" He looked to see Jean subtly pointing out to him that he was charging the couch.

He reabsorbed the energy, "Desole, _cher_." His empathy was picking up tons of emotion from his teammates. He could see Scott just waiting to ring the man's neck, but he could feel something else too. Fear.

He heard a sob next to the person standing next to him. "Rahne. Y'okay girl?" Rahne waved her hand away from him, "Aye, I-I'm fine Remy." She continued to watch Craig, but her emotions got the best of her, she ran out of the room ignoring the others call. Remy was about to go after her, but Jamie grabbed his arm.

"I'll go."

"Y'sure, homme?"

Jamie nodded yes and left quickly to find his friend.

"You okay there Rahne?" he found her in the kitchen, sobbing at the table. "I can't believe that he would say such things! A man of God he calls himself, he's nothing but a liar! That's all he ever did was lie!" she cried.

Jamie took her into his arms, trying his best to make her calm down. "Hey, we can get past this." Rahne sobbed into his shoulder more. "He's right, y'know? About us?" she sniffed. Jamie pulled away from her, his hands though still securely holding her shoulders. "He's not. And we'll prove him wrong. Y'know _that._"

Rahne grabbed a tissue from the counter, "Yeah, I know. Still, you would think my father would be more sensitive to a mutant's plight."

**--MOVIE VERSE--**

"You doing okay in here kid?" Logan walked in asking, not even caring to knock on the door. Rogue thanked her lucky stars that she finished getting dressed, she knew wearing a dress and high heeled boots around the mansion was going to be too much. She opted for something comfortable, and was happy to find that even though her counter part had taken the cure that she still had things that would cover her skin. In the end Rogue settled on a bloody red long sleeve ballerina top, black pants, gloves, and sneakers.

"Mind if we talk?" Logan asked again, taking a step closer to her. Rogue rolled her eyes; apparently Logan was used to doing anything with out asking.

"Sure, Ah guess." She looked up at him, _way up._

"Wow." She laughed, finally realizing something. Logan smirked, "What's so funny?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Nothin' reallah. It's just that Ah think this is the first time Ah can't see over yoah head."

She looked him over again, he was really tall. Maybe even over six feet, and he was so…handsome.

Rogue knew from absorbing the other two Wolverines that they had relationships in the past. And while those two Logans were far from "hunks" (Rogue never got why women, like Jean, Mariko, and Silver Fox, where so attracted to them), this Logan looked like a Hollywood star or something.

"That's not funny kid." Logan grunted, obviously offended.

"Sorrah."

"Look" Logan said as he sat down on a bed, massaging the back of his neck. "I just wanted to know if yer doing okay. Bunch of kids here will probably ask yah tons of question or just ignore yah, yah up for that?"

Rogue silently nodded her head; she wasn't worried about her classmates. She just wanted to go home. "Do yah know if Ah can get back home?"

Logan sighed, "Storm's calling a friend from Texas, said that he could be able to help."

'_Texas?_' Rogue only knew one person who Storm could know from Texas. "She's callin' Forge yah mean?"

"Yeah." Curiosity and suspicion clouded Logan's face, "Yah know him?"

"Yep, "

Logan chuckled, rubbing the stubble on his chin, "Should be interesting, Storm's kinda worried about him not helping out. Since he's her ex-fiancé or something."

Rogue's jaw dropped at the news.

"HE'S HER WHAT!?"

This world was getting weirder by the second.

_**Downstairs…**_

Danielle and Jubilee rolled their eyes in unison at Bobby as continued to rant about the "new" Rogue being allowed to stay in Rogue's room.

"What if they never get her back!? I mean she just can't take our Rogue's place."

Jubilee popped the bubble gum she was chewing on loudly, annoyance written all over her face.

"Shh!" Artie told them, the rest of the students were trying to watch the TV. Written in large bold letters on the bottom of the screen were "MUTANT KIDNAPPINGS".

"Oh, you shh!" she stuck out her tongue to the annoyed student and then turned her back to Bobby. "Get over it Ice-cube, Rogue's our friend and if what this Rogue is saying is true then I got no problem in her staying."

"Ditto." Danielle replied, she felt someone staring at them and then looked up. Behind Bobby stood a very timid looking Rogue.

"Hey chica!" Jubilee smiled at her, "Come on over!"  
"SHH!" Artie and a couple of other kids warned again.

"Get over it!" A brunette haired guy in a green and gold t-shirt snapped. The guy next to him, taller with dark hair, blue eyed and wearing a sleeveless black shirt and shorts laughed.

"So this is the brand new Rogue." The guy in green examined her from top to bottom with his eyes, "Gotta say digging the whole 'queen of death' look" he smiled flirtatiously. Danielle rolled her eyes, "Don't you already have a girlfriend Jamie?"

"You call Siryn his girlfriend? She's barely eighteen." Bobby exclaimed, he didn't like Jamie so much. The guy was brat and a sneak who was only free because he struck a deal with the D.A.

Rogue looked at Jamie's t-shirt, recognizing the gold symbols on his shirt. "Madrox?" The boy with the black shirt smiled, "She already knows you, must have a bad reputation already." Jamie winced, "Shut up Pete." Rogue did a double take, she recognized the subtle similarities, but something was off. Way off.

"Yah wouldn't happen tah be Piotr Rasputin, would yah?" Rogue asked, Pete bowed his head politely, "Yes, why does that surprise you?"

Rogue rubbed her eyes wearily, not wanting to go into that topic. So many things were too different. "It's nothin', just wanted to make sure." She hoped she sounded convincing.

She recognized Jubilee (the yellow cropped leather jacket and chunky jewelry was a dead give away), but not the other girl with long black braids.

"And y'would be?" she asked politely. Danielle frowned, "You don't know me?"

"Sorrah, probably do but some of y'all look a lot different."

Danielle shrugged "Danielle Moonstar, Jubilee, Rogue, and I are roommates." She explained.

"And not to mention her best friends." Jubilee popped her gum again.

Artie had had enough, "If you guys aren't going to watch then shut up!" Kitty and another girl laughed quietly before returning their attention to the television again.

All of a sudden another student got into the conversation; this one was blond and a bit muscular, "Let's get some air." He started to lead them out. His accent sounded familiar to Rogue, she pulled Danielle aside. "Who's that?"

Danielle smiled, "That's Sam Gunthrie, isn't he cute?" she continued to follow the others. '_This is _so_ wrong_.' Rogue thought, she watched Kitty for a moment, trying to figure out why the young girl was giving her such a withering look.

Once they were outside Rogue asked them "Why couldn't we invite Kitty?" The group froze and looked at Bobby. He stuttered, that's when Rogue got a glimpse of something from her peripheral vision. It was a water fountain.

"Argh, mah head!" she clutched her head in agony as Bobby's repressed memories got the best of her. "Ro. You okay girl?" Jubilee and Sam helped her up. She was panting; it felt as if someone was squeezing her brain. The memories of Kitty, the mansion getting attacked, and fighting Magneto and his brotherhood all seemed to hit her at once.

"Yah cheated on her!?" Rogue yelled at him, Jubilee and Sam held on tight as the Southern belle tried to lunge at Bobby. Jamie got between the two teenagers. "Woah, ease up princess, Bobby you didn't really cheat on her man. Did you?"

Bobby looked between Rogue and a very quiet Piotr.

"This isn't the place." He whispered.

"So when is?! She gave up her _powers_ foah yah, yah two timing SOB!" Her gloves were off and only Piotr could hold the enraged Rogue from absorbing Bobby again.

"Rogue, calm down." Danielle tried to soothe her nerves, "You don't want to do anything stupid, trust us. He's not worth it."

"You just figured that out, sweetheart?" a cold and amused female voice asked. The group looked up towards the roof to see a bunch of men and women.

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked, already in a defensive stand.

"Old friends." Sabretooth growled, smelling the fear they were emitting. Jubilee's hands started to glow with fireworks, "Get the hell out of here you freaks!"

KABOOM!!

The ground underneath them exploded sending dirt and grass everywhere. Rogue landed thud yards away from where she stood. Her whole body was in pain.

"Son of a bi-!"  
Another explosion rocked the ground, smaller than the last. When Rogue finally looked up she immediately recognized the man on the roof.

"Now petite, aint nice talkin' like dat t'your elders." The man grinned, his eyes hidden behind dark frames, long reddish brown hair, and his leather trench coat swaying slightly behind him. Rogue felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. That voice…

"R-Remy?"

The man froze on the spot, and lowered his sunglasses. A lump formed in Rogue's throat as she saw Gambit's eyes burn a dull red color.

"Looks like we don't need any introduction." Said a man with a thick Japanese accent, his whole body engulfed in flames. "Get the girl."

Rogue felt something slimy wrap around her waist. "ARGH!" Gorgeous George had her in a tight hold. "GOT HER!"  
"DON'T THINK SO!" George shrieked as Bobby froze the slimy mutant, He punched through him, letting Rogue drop to the floor.

Why where they after her?  
Rogue turned to see a woman with long braids and a leather jumpsuit run towards her. But before she could attack her, lighting struck her.

"I don't appreciate people who hurt my students." Storm warned from the sky, her eyes glowing white as lighting struck more of the attackers.

Sabretooth jumped Storm from behind, taking her down to the floor. Storm screamed as the feral man dug his claws into her side. "There's that scream I was looking for." He growled.

"LET HER GO!" Piotr yelled as he took the large man off of Storm and threw him over to the side.

Logan was ready to gut Sabretooth and a man, who called himself Scalphunter, when he felt something lift him into the air.

"Tsk, tsk." A woman with long green hair taunted, "I would have thought the x-men would be more polite to other mutants." Logan yelled in pain as the woman bended and twisted the metal in his body. "All metal." The woman purred, "My kind of guy."  
"Leave him alone." Jubilee warned attacking the woman with a face full of fire works. The young girl smiled as she watched the mutant try to extinguish the flames on her outfit. "That wasn't nice girl." The man covered in flames grabbed Jubilee's wrist, burning her skin raw.

"EEEK!" Sunfire dropped Jubilee as he felt the ice start to melt from his back; he turned to face Bobby in his ice form, ready to battle.

"Not nice to pick on girls." Bobby hissed blowing out icy breath. "Fire against ice?" Sunfire smiled, he started to jungle a couple of fire balls, "This is going to be too easy, kid."

"You're comin' with us girlie." A man grabbed Rogue from behind. With out turning she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, unfortunately the man had predicted this move and landed easily on his feet.

"Not bad, for a girl." Prism chuckled, "How's this then?" she asked blasting him with optic beams. The beams reflected of his chest, "That actually tickled." Prism chuckled, "This won't" Rogue turned her arm into metal form and punch through Prism's chest. Prism looked at the hole in chest and collapsed to the ground. "Bad move, sister." Rogue looked up to see a woman; half robot half human, coming at her full speed.

Sabretooth growled as he picked up Danielle by her hair, "You're little illusion don't work on me girl." Danielle could feel his claws digging into her scalp.

Logan whistled, catching the blond feral man's attention. "Didn't think you'll sink as low as this Creed. Picking on little girls." He claws glistened in the afternoon sun. "How's about we make this fight even?"

Sabretooth laughed and threw Danielle away like a ragged doll. Luckily for her, Jamie managed to catch her.

"How's about not?"

The ground underneath them exploded, throwing the x-men off their feet again. Logan and Storm spat out the dirt from their mouths, ready to strike the person who had caused the explosion. They looked around to see the students hurt and struggling to get up.

"_Dieu_, and here I t'ought de x-men were de greatest fighters. All lies, huh?"

The two looked up to see Gambit and the marauders stand behind him, miraculously unscathed, standing not to far from them.

Storm let out a gasp; she didn't recognize him while he had stood on the roof but now closer up she recognized him.

"Remy?"

"Gambit?"

Storm and Logan asked in unison, shocked to see their old friend attacking them.

"Ororo? Wolverine?" he too was shocked, this was the last place he expected to see his two friends.

Vertigo hissed, she began to notice that the x-men were starting to get up again. "This has gone on long enough." She lifted her hands in the air; her powers nauseated the x-men.

Scrambler took it upon himself to halt their powers, already they noticed Jamie's dupes disappearing, Storm's lighting bolts dissipating, and Bobby turning normal again.

"Mah head." Rogue could feel her powers and energy leaving her, Gambit smirked as he watched the young girl's eyes roll towards the back of her head and faint.

"Dat's enough y'two." Gambit warned Scrambler and Vertigo. "Let's get de femme and go."

Blockbuster grinned at his teammates, "As long as we're here, we might as well have some fun."

"ROGUE!" Storm yell forced Logan to open his eyes. He jumped right up and looked around. The mansion was in ruins and most of the students were injured and/or unconscious. "What the hell happened?" He barked at Beast, looking badly beaten up, he was carrying an unconscious Kitty in his arms. "Apparently our unwelcomed guests decided to leave a _gift_ for us." Said Beast, his eyes dark and his blue fur matted with blood.

"Hank." Bobby groaned coughing up a bit of blood; Jamie helped carry him over to the two men. "They took Rogue."

_**Sinister's HQ (Fifty miles from Alkali Lake) …**_

The sound of Scott's laughter filled the room of his little prison. The last time he had seen colors, beside red, was when he was thirteen. It was the last time he saw the green leaves, grass, blue skies, and everything else. From that time it had been all red.

And now, more than twenty years later, all he could see was darkness. Dark walls, dark floor, dark heart and eyes were the things surrounding him now.

Scott put a hand to his side; his hand was covered in blood. It was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, and his face.

Red.

What he wouldn't do to see red again.

_**Emma Frost's room…**_

"Emma!" Gambit yelled as he spotted his girlfriend on the floor of her room, bruises covering most of face and arms. "What de hell happened t'you?"

The blond shook her head, "Sinister wants to see you. Now."

"_Mais_…Son of a bitch. He did dis?" Gambit could already feel the energy burning his hands and eyes.

"Just go, love. I'll be alright."

A knock at the door interrupted Gambit, Sunfire opened the door. "Boss wants to see you."

Gambit inhaled the stale air in the hallway; his fingers lingered on the Siniter's office doorknob. Before he had the chance to think of his next move the door opened.

"Well? Are you coming in or are you going to gawk the whole day?" asked a deep and cold voice.

"Nice t'see y'too, boss man." Gambit smirked. Sinister leaned back in his leather chair and chuckled. His laugh was the one thing Gambit couldn't stand, the white powdery face, the blood red eyes, and the carnivore teeth were something he could handle. The sound of a man enjoying people's pain and fear was something else.

"I heard you caught the girl. Knew you would." Sinister complimented while straitening the collar of his red and black suit.

"Y'wanted t'talk to moi?" Gambit wasn't in the mood for small talk. The quicker the conversation was the less time he had to stay in the office.

Sinister pulled out a small knife incrusted with dried blood from his desk drawer; he started to twist the tip the blade into his desk. Gambit knew the knife was his; it was the one he gave to Cyclops before he left, he kept his poker face on and ready.

"Pretty knife, don't you think? Looks just like yours." Sinister raised his eyebrow, his bloody red eyes boring into Gambit's. But the Cajun didn't even blink.

"Dere a point here?" Gambit crossed in arms, feigning impatience. Sinister stood up and started to pace his office, the knife still in his hands. "Funny thing about this knife. Our _visitor _somehow managed to obtain this and stab Ruckus and Archlight to death."

Gambit didn't even raise a brow. He wasn't surprised at the news, after getting beaten and facing death a few times, Summers deserved revenge.

"You wouldn't happen to know how he managed to get his hands on _your_ knife?" Sinister asked, his voice was eerily calm. Gambit shook his head no, "Probably ol'Summers boy picked it up on one of dem."

Sinister sunk back in his chair, he looked as if he was considering the idea.

"No offense boss man, _mais _Ruckus n' Archlight are expendable." Gambit knew all to well about the marauders who came before him, each had died and "miraculously" been brought to life again by Sinsiter's cloning machine plenty of times. Sinister usually had to recreate his marauders at least twice a week.

Sinister let the knife drop on his desk, "So you didn't give it to him?"

"Non."

Sinister cocked his head to the side, studying his favorite marauder. "Very well." He said simply. He pressed a button underneath his desk which opened the door. "You may leave."

Gambit stopped at the door and turned back to his boss. "Summers…he's still alive?"

Sinister was back to twisting the point of the knife into his desk. "Yes."

"And de femme?" Gambit hadn't seen or heard about Rogue since he handed her over to Sinister's scientist.

"My workers are having some _fun_ with her for now." Gambit repressed the urge to throw one of his charged cards at Sinister. This man was enjoying torturing mutants.

"D'accord."

"And Gambit?"

He turned around once again, "Oui?"

"Ruckus and Archlight _are_ expendable. As are you and your little girlfriend."

Sinister let the door slam right in his face.

Sabretooth, Scalphunter, and Random stepped out of their portal behind Sinister. "You believe him?" Random asked he was a giant white skinned mutant with a body that could form into anything; he looked at Sinister who was still playing with the knife.

"Of course not. He's lying." Sinister pushed the red diamond into his forehead. The white skin started to disappear, his eyes began to turn into normal brown eyes, and his teeth also began to lose their "sharp" look. Sinister looked in the knife, checking his reflection. "You know him Victor, any reason why he would want to help our guest survive?"

Sabretooth looked at the picture that Sinister was pulling out of his desk. The first picture was of Remy, the second of Scott and the rest were of guys he didn't know.

"Don't know. Lebeau has always been a softie."

Scalphunter seethed, he and Gambit had never seen eye to eye, but he respected the guy somewhat. "Lebeau getting a soft spot for the loser? Doubt it."

Sinister smiled, he already knew the truth. The question was how long till Gambit and Cyclops found out the truth?

_**Sinister's Lab…**_

Dr. Rao checked off her list as she examined Rogue. She felt sorry for the girl, not for being a mutant, but for getting caught up with Sinister.

She knew all too well the price for denying the mad man.

"Let's get her into the scanner before we dissect her. Sinister wants to know which part of the brain is crucial to her powers." Dr. Rao ordered her two assistants, Dr. Reyes and Dr. Kellog.

Dr. Reyes rolled her eyes, and with the help of Dr. Kellog, they pushed the gurney into the x-ray room. It was a large and airy room filled with hi-tech equipment.

"Wonder why Sinister wants her so badly?" Reye asked, another doctor overhead them. His name was Dr. Richard Palance, he seemed as obsessive of Rogue's power as much as Sinister. "The girl can hold onto billions of powers. She can retain memories and knock out people with just one touch. This girl is the ultimate weapon! "

Reyes rolled her eyes, "Just like the others." She muttered storming out of the room. Palance didn't seem to care as he got the x-ray machine ready.

Kellog smoothed down Rogue's hair, caressing the white stripes with the upmost compassion.

"Dr. Kellog, do you need anything else?"

Kellog shook her head, quickly regaining her composure. "No, nothing else. I'll be back to get those results in one hour."

Dr. Palance never noticed Dr. Kellog eyes turning yellow for that quick second.

**--EVO--**

It was almost midnight when Scott heard the sound of a familiar car engine. He jumped to the window to see his car being driven out of the mansion's gates.

"Gambit."

Scott grabbed his pants and ran out the mansion. His only mode of transportation: his bike.

'_This is going to be one long night_.'

About a few miles from the mansion was a seedy little bar called Harry's Hideaway . The place was filled with bikers and late night partiers, it was usually dim lighted and reeking of cigar smoke. The bar was over flowing with beer and scantily clad waitresses, two of Remy's favorite things.

"Hey Remy, long time no see man." Chris greeted, he was one of the late night bartenders, a middle-aged man with an open face. He was used to Remy coming in and drinking, he didn't have a problem with Remy being a mutant. He filled a mug full of beer and handed it over to Remy. "How's life treating you?"

Remy gulped down all the beer in one sitting and slammed the mug down hard on the counter.

"It's goin' _bon_." He smirked; he wasn't big on beer as much as Logan. But it sure helped ease the pain a bit.

"Sure everyone can agree tonight, pal." Chris smiled, refilling his drink. He was starting to feel uneasy for Remy, he could see some of the bar patrons looking at him, wondering who would wear sunglasses at night.

After two hours of bike riding in the dead of night Scott managed to make it too the bar, he was beyond angry and impatient now.

"Hey cutie, ordering something?" asked a young pretty brunette waitress. "No thanks." Scott looked around the crowded bar. "Um…Miss? Have you seen a guy with a trench coat? About my height? Cajun accent?"

The waitress's eyes shined, "You mean Remy?" she smiled and pointed over behind her near the bar. "I thought you looked like him. You have a really hot older brother."

Scott gave her a dubious look before passing her by, "We're not related."

"Que?" Remy felt someone grab onto his arm. "What de hell?" he shoved the person, but not before the guy grabbed the lapel of his coat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Scott yelled at him, eyes glowing red behind his visors. Remy shoved him violently away from him, "Ain't it a little late f'you, Scotty boy?" he smirked, watching Scott trying to get up from the dusty floor.

"Xavier shouldn't have never let you back in. I knew you would run away again." Scott could see Remy's jaw tick; he struck a nerve apparently, "Get out of here Summers." Remy warned him, going back to his drink.

"This here your brother you're always talking about?" Chris asked, already adding up the damages the two were going to cost him.

"Mutants are being hunted do-" Remy grabbed Scott before he had chance to finish his sentence, "Is evert'ing perferct behind dose rose colored glasses?" Remy whispered harshly into Scott's ear. "Dis aint de most friendly place f'mutants, mon ami." He pushed Scott aside. "Get out of here. Now."

Scott dusted himself off, "Forget it, I should just let Xavier kick you out, team was better without you." Scott spat, leaving Remy to his drinks. But as Scott made his way to the exit two burley men blocked his way. Scott took a faint whiff of them; they reeked of alcohol and sweat.

"Is there a problem?" Scott asked. One of the guys, a buff tanned haunting looking man in a ripped wife beater grunted at him. "Why don't you take off your glasses pretty boy?"

Scott backed away cautiously, "Look, I don't want any trouble, so can I just…?"  
"Sure, just want to clear one little thing first." The other guy grabbed onto Scott's arm and twisted it behind him.

THWAK!

The first guy went down with a loud thud. "What the hell?" Scott turned to see Remy twirling his bo-staff. "Y'okay, homme?"

Scott was going to answer him till he saw another bar patron lift a bar stool in the air ready to strike Remy.

"GET DOWN!" Remy hit the floor as Scott blasted the guy across the room. Shouts of fear broke out as people hid underneath tables.

A young bartender pulled out a riffle from behind the bar. He pointed it right at Remy and Scott. "Get out of here, FREAKS!" he cocked the gun.

Remy put his hands up in the air, he looked at Chris. The man looked so confuse as he helped another guy from the floor.

"Chris, c'mon."

Chris shook his head, silencing Remy with just a look. "Get out of here Remy. Before I call the cops."

"Y'couldn't j'st shut up?" Remy growled as they drove back to the mansion. Scott was at the wheel and fuming. Remy had no right to blame him for the fight. "Those guys were looking for a fight. They knew I was mutant already, what was I supposed to do. Just take off my glasses and smile?" Scott asked sarcastically. Remy said nothing as he leaned back in his seat.  
"Let's just not talk for now."

After a few minutes Remy started to play with the radio dial. "What are you doing?"

"Can't stand uncomfortable silence." Remy pushed the "CD" button.

_Might sound crazy but it aint no lie. Baby bye bye bye _(1)

"Ugh." Remy quickly ejected the CD. "Dis yours?" he smirked flipping the CD between his fingers.

Scott cringed, "Must be Kitty's."  
_SCOTT!_

Scott pressed on the brakes hard as images burned into his skull. Pictures of men and women in hoods with guns and taser guns flashed by him. He could have sworn he heard Jean and the Professor yell in pain.

"Que est mauvais?" (What's wrong?)

Scott shook of his headache and put the car into third gear. "We've got to get to the mansion."

By the time that time it was too late. The mansion was a pile of bricks and metal, it was completely leveled. The smell of ash and blood made their eyes sting, who ever attacked them managed to take down the security system and the Professor. "Mon Dieu." Remy jumped out of the car, looking around for his teammates.

"Where are they?" Scott yelled grabbing Remy by his collar. The Cajun mutant shoved him off. "How de hell should I know?"

Scott started screaming out his friend's name, but no one called out or made any signals. Remy looked through the rubble, tossing anything aside to get to his friends.

"TO THE GROUND AND HANDS IN THE AIR!" a male voice shouted. Remy and Scott were blinded by car headlights and flashlights.

Police officers had them surrounded, each were pointing a gun at Remy and Scott. Slowly the two got down of their knees and held their hands behind their heads.

"Officers, you gotta-"

The sergeant pointed his gun close to Scott face; "Got to what son?" he pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed them around Scott's writs.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Professor Charles Xavier and his students."

--

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the late update. Reviews are highly appreciated at this point, so tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'm tying in Wolverine Origin into this story. **

**Thanks everyone. **

**1) A scene from X2 couldn't help but put it in there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**--TAS--**

"So? How did it start?" Havok asked after waiting for Cosair to start his story.

"It started in Texas; we-your mother and I- were stationed in Fort Sam near San Antonio. We were so happy to find out we were expecting our first child." Cosair looked at Gambit who had his eyes glued to the table. The muscle in his jaw was ticking and Alex and the rest of his brothers could see the red in his eyes glowing.

"I guess everything started when we went to visit the doctor. I knew something wasn't right, just never did anything about it."

_Health Services, Fort Sam TX. Spring of '68 _

_Kate Summers looked around the office, her fingers were continuously drumming against the arms of her chair. She was in her third month of pregnancy. And couldn't be any happier about it. She was anxious to know if the baby was alright and what the sex was._

"_Honey, it will be alright. I'm sure Dr. Koon has good news for us." Christopher Summers reached for her hand, trying to sooth her nerves._

"_Yeah, I know." She tried smiling, "Guess my nerves are getting to me."_

_The door opened behind them, stepping into his own office was their doctor. Dr. Koon. _

_Although Kate had been visiting him for the last few weeks, he seemed different to her somehow at that moment._

'_Just my nerves.' She thought silently as the doctor shook her hand._

"_Well, well. Mr. and Mrs. Summers, how's pregnancy treating you?" he smiled, it looked like a friendly smile. But it didn't quite reach his eyes._

_Christopher coughed, "Everything is going fine, a bit of nausea and headaches now and then though." He watched at Koon wrote something down on a piece of paper. "By any chance Doctor, do you mind if we open the window? For fresh air?" Christopher asked politely for his wife, who early when coming into the office thought it smelled like something died._

"_Of course." Christopher missed the old man's eyes growing cold, but Kate didn't. "I apologize for the smell. Rat died in the vents yesterday."_

"_Big rat." Kate quipped, trying to ease her mood. _

"_Yes…well." Koon shuffled his papers and flipped through them. "Have you two given any thought on names for the baby?"_

_Christopher smiled, "I was thinking of Scott or Alexander."_

_Kate wrinkled her nose, "And I was thinking of something a little less tense. What do you think of Lucas, Dr. Koon?" The doctor smiled tightly, "That sound like a lovely name for your son."_

_Kate's eyes went wide, Christopher nearly flipped his chair back. "A son? We're having a boy!" Christopher grabbed his wife and gave her a loving hug. "I'm going to have a BOY!" he sunk back into his seat, grinning like crazy._

"_Oh my, are sure?" Kate couldn't help but ask. She could already see herself holding her future son in her arms._

"_Very. He's a healthy and happy baby boy, Mrs. Summers. You're amniocentesis proved to be normal." _

_Kate nearly jumped out of her seat to shake the man's hand; if she could she would have kissed him. "Thank you Dr. Koon. Thank you so much…is that all?"_

"_Yes, I want you to comeback for a check up in three weeks though."_

"_You got it." Christopher smiled, giving the man thumbs up before leading his wife out the door and closing it behind him._

"_Victor." Sinister called out softly, his voice becoming a lot thicker, his hair turning from grey to black, and his eyes were turning from a soft shade of blue to red on black._

"_Yes?" Sabretooth growled as he stepped out of the portal._

"_Take Koon to the nearest dump, he's starting to smell now."_

_Sabretooth growled as took the bloody and torn corpse into the portal. As Sabrethooth was doing that, Sinister took out a copy of the ultrasound picture he gave to the Summers before they left._

"'_Lucas Summers'?" he snorted, "My dear boy…I am doing you a tremendous favor."_

Present…

"So Sinister was waiting for mom to have the baby?" Gambit heard Cyclops ask, he felt numb from head to toe. A part of him wanted to run and never hear this story ever again, though another part-that damn five year old child in him-needed to know the whole truth.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Xavier…he found out all things I needed to know to fill in the blanks." Cosair let out a shaky breath. He looked at Gambit again, this time noticing his eyes were beginning to tear up a bit.

"What happened next?" Adam asked, trying his best not to look at Gambit.

_Fort Sam Medical Hospital September of '68_

"_NO! NO! I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs as Christopher and a female nurse tried their best to come her down after waking up from the C-section she had just had._

"_Kate, I know it's hard. But-"Christopher held back the tears that were threatening to flow after watching his son come into the world with out crying, with out moving…without breathing._

_He felt his heart freeze and break as he watched Dr. Koon carry his son away. He felt like something was wrapping around his neck and chest, squeezing the life from him._

"_CHRISTOPHER I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON'T SEE HIM-!" Kate yelled again, louder this time as Christopher wrapped his arms around her. "Kate. He's gone! He's gone!" Kate allowed those words to sink in, she felt like lead._

_Her blue eyes filled with tears, "No! No he can't be gone. He was alive, he is alive! I know it. Please I have to see him." Her words became slurred as the drug the nurse administered to her put her into a deep sleep._

_Christopher broke down as he wiped the tears from Kate's face. _

Present:

"Five days later we had a funeral for you." Cosair unconsciously reached for Gambit's hand. Gambit got up from his seat, "Enough, I don't want t'hear dis." He stormed out the room, with only Cyclops following after him.

Havok massaged the bridge of his nose, soaking in the new bit of information. "Okay, so Sinister gave you a…?" He couldn't even say it.

"He gave us an already still born baby then, who we buried wasn't our son."

Adam banged his head against the table, while Vulcan let out a low whistle.

"Sinister might be a SOB, but he's one hell of a _slick_ SOB."

"More like sick." Adam groaned looking at Cosair.

"Story isn't over yet, is it?" he asked

Cosair blinked in disbelief. "Not by a long shot."

**--EVO--**

"Well boys, hope you enjoy tonight. Because tomorrow it's the hell whole." The cop laughed as he slammed the door.

Remy and Scott laid on the benches, each too quiet for their own good. "How could this happen?" Scott asked into his hands.

"Dere were tire tracks heading straight for de mansion."

"So?"

Remy gave Scott a look of disbelief, waiting for him to get his point.

"It was an attack?"

"Somet'ing heavy went down after you and I left. Dey were ready for dis."

_Earlier that night…_

John huffed as he looked around the Daily Bugle office. His damn cell phone had to be here somewhere.

The room was only lightened by the street lights and the moon streaming through the ceiling to floor windows.

"Ah! Found yah!" he grabbed the tiny red cell phone as if it were going to run away. "51 text messages and 23 voicemail messages?" he flipped open his phone and looked through it.

Wanda's frantic voice filled his ears, "JOHN, WHATEVER YOU DO NOT GO HOME! THEY"RE AFTER US, AFTER YOU. THOSE PEOPLE FROM--" The last message got cut off, and all he could hear after that was static

"What the bloody hell?" he tried calling back but all he could hear was that the number was not in service.

"Damn it!" he grabbed the nearest office phone.

_SWOOSH_

He looked around the office, it was late and he was the only one in there.

_SWOOSH_

He could have sworn he saw something fly past him behind, supported by what looked like string.

"No bloody way."

"JOHN!"  
John jumped and automatically went straight for his lighter only to see it was Peter Parker.

"Damn you Parker! What the bloody hell were you trying to do to me?"

"Where were you!? I've been trying to reach you the whole night!" Peter looked around the office suspiciously, before pulling out a bunch of pictures from his back bag.

"Don't you have a big date with MJ or something?"

"Forget MJ! Look at these!"

Peter shoved the picture at him. After looking through them, John had to sit down.

"How? He could they have done this?" John exclaimed, head in his hands.

"Believe me buddy, I thought the same thing. But pictures don't lie. That's Sinister talking to Stryker. And these take the cake."

John was now holding snap shots of the blue prints for the brotherhood and Xavier's mansion.

"Where'd you find this, mate?" his voice was so hollow and unattached. Peter sighed as he watched John's face pale. "Tony Stark's office got hacked; the hacker, who ever that was, got his hands on this and sold it to Sinister"

Peter pulled out a small mini recorder form his coat pocket, "And that's not the worst part." He pressed the play button.

"_The children themselves are worth their price in gold."_ Sinister's cold and deep voice were making John's ears bleed.

"_You'll get them, all of them. I just want Xavier dead." _Peter gave his buddy a grave look.

"_You're a foolish man Styker. Xavier isn't just another pon in your little game. He's the player of the big game."  
"What did you have in mind?" _Stryker sounded as though he found a million dollars.

"_Xavier is one of the strongest telepaths in the world and his dear student Jean Grey is getting stronger."_

There was somewhat a long pause before Stryker spoke up again. _"Use him to our advantage"_

"_There is something you should know about mutants Reverend, they all have their uses."_

Peter stopped the tape there, "It just gets worse from there." He looked up to see his friend's eyes burning in rage.

"When are they going to attack?" John asked his voice emotionless while his brain was trying to calculate a plan.

"I heard them mention midnight." They both looked at clock nailed to wall. It was ten to twelve.

"I gotta go mate!" John ran for the elevators.

"JOHN!" Peter knew he couldn't stop the Aussie from trying to protect his friends. He quickly opened his phone.

He knew the one person to call.

_At the Mansion…_

If there was one thing Sean hated the most it was TV ads. And it looked liked every channel past midnight were showing them.

"For Pete's sake!" he shut the television off and settled into the couch again.

_Clink_

His ears perked, no students were allowed to leave the mansion ground after eleven.

_Clink_

Slowly he got up from his chair and turned off the light in the room. He snuck a peak outside to see a group of shadows turn to the other corner of the mansion.

_Click _

Sean slowly turned around as he felt a gun dig into his back. He could see that there were five people in hoods pointing their guns at him

"Not a word from you mutie, unless you want a chest full of metal." A cold voice hissed in his ear.

'_Not a word, huh_?'

Sean let out a shrill, ear splitting, glass shattering scream. All of them in vain tried to cover their ears the best they could but it was pointless.

The shrill didn't stop the intruders from shooting Banshee in the stomach. The blond man went down with a loud thud, holding his stomach tightly as the blood started to ooze out.

Everyone upstairs had heard the yell. "What on earth?" The Professor did a quick scan of the mansion. They were all over the place, awaiting the kids with guns and tazors.

'_Everyone get out of the mansion, now_'

Jean-Paul ran out of his room with only boxers and a t-shirt straight for the Professor's room where Storm had just arrived.

"Dieu! What's going on here? Where's Sean?"  
The Professor's fear got the best of him. "Go! Get the children out of here!" Storm ran back outside to gather the students.

"Come on Xavier." JP picked up Xavier. A soft thud got their attention; something got thrown into the room, a small ball rolled across towards them.

Beep…Beep..Beep.Beep.

"We gotta leave now!" JP abandoned the wheel chair and ran out of room before it exploded.

"Kitty!" Jubilee's yell woke up the young brunette to see a hooded figure above her bed pointing a gun. Without a second thought she phased through, "What on earth?" Before the hooded figure could turn around to his comrade he fell dead to the ground.

X-23 took her claws out and let another one of the hood figure fall to their death, "You okay, Pryde?"

Kitty's hand was covered in blood, she had never done that before, phased her hand through someone's chest. She nodded wordlessly, "How about you Jubs?"

Jubilee has scorch marks on her face and hands from her fight with the attacker. "Let's go."

"Wakey-wakey kiddies." A female hooded figure taunted in a sing along voice as she pointed her gun at Amara's head.

"Get away from her!" Ray yelled as he attacked another two would be kidnappers. "Unless you boys and girls want to be visiting your parents in hell I expect you to listen." Said a figure with a strong hold on Alex's hair, he gave a forceful tug, making Alex shout in pain.

_BOOM!_

Piotr had slammed open the door, blood was smeared across his shirt and he had a large cut on his cheek from his fight with another group of attackers.

"PETE, WATCH OUT!" Tabitha yelled through the attacker's hand as the attackers pointed their guns at the giant Russian. But their bullets proved to be useless as they ricocheted off of Pete's armored body.

He grabbed one of the gun men by his collar, the hood fell down revealing a red headed man a bit older than him "I don't appreciate you hurting the little ones." He threw him through the busted window. _  
_"Rogue! ROGUE!" Bobby yelled out as his classmates ran for safety, "SAM!" he spotted the blond mutant running behind Roberta and the others.

"Sam! Where's Rogue!?"

"Ah dunno! Probably with Storm somewhere."

"I got to find her." Bobby ran the other way, Sam cursed softly as he ran after his stubborn friend.

"Bobby, wait!"  
"Children of the damn, behold your future. The fire of hell waits for you." Craig whispered darkly as he pointed his gun straight at Angel, who was to busy helping the others out.

"Grrrr."

Craig paused; he knew that sound from anywhere.

"OWW!"  
Rahn had transformed to her full wolf self and bit Craig deep into his arm, almost to the bone.

"Blast it! Damn you miserable species!"

Rahne took a couple of step back before she went back to her normal self, "Hello father." Craig's eyes almost bulged out his socket, his daughter was here? Of all places?

"Good t'see me again, aye?"

"A pleasure it is." With his good arm he took out a small revolver and pointed it at his daughter.

"GOTCHA!" Jamie and a bunch of his clones jumped him right in time and were able to take him down.

"Let's go!" The original Jamie grabbed Rahne's arm and ran for it, till they came face to face with more of Craig's team.

"Goin' somewhere tykes?" A heavy bearded man in an Australian accent asked, his gun just inches from their face.

Rogue caught sight of Jubilee and Kitty as they ran past her with Jean and X-23. "Guys?" Kitty and Jubilee stopped cold.

"Where's Bobby?" Even though she was powerless they were still very weary of her in her sleeveless nightgown.

"We don't know!"

"Ah gotta find him!" She ran off the opposite way, with Kitty and Jubilee running in panic after her.

"NO! Rogue wait!"

_CRASH_

More invaders came through the collapsed wall, each grabbing a hold of the girls. "Mmm…you smell good." A man whispered in Rogue's ear, his breath was soaked with gin. The smell was enough to make her throw up.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Sam yelled as he flew into the man, bashing him into the wall. "Bobby!" Rogue threw her arms around him, "Are you alright?" he asked her, checking her over. Kitty phased her attacker threw the floor while Jubilee gave a nasty face full of fireworks to hers.

They heard a woman yell in pain.

"That sounds like Storm!" said Jubilee; they started to follow her as she ran towards their teacher's cry.

"NO!" Rogue shouted, "Look, Ah _know_ these guys, we can't just go down there!"

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just wait till Kingdom come?" Sam shouted at her. "We can stand here like bait or we could try and save-" Rogue could see a female attacker creep behind Jubilee slowly, something in her hand.

"GET DOWN!" Rogue shouted as she ran straight for the woman, taking them both down with a loud thud. That's when Rogue felt it, her arm coming in direct contact with the woman's face.

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled in horror, they could see the blond woman's skin starting to crack, her veins were starting to show, and her eyes were starting to become empty.

"Get her off!" Sam pulled Rogue forcefully by the back of her night gown as Kitty checked on the blond woman.

"She's out cold." Kitty ran her fingers through her sweat tinged brown hair, taking a quick peek at Rogue.

Her powers were back?

"Oh God." Jubilee whispered.

"What?"  
Jubilee flipped over the woman's wallet, "We are so deep now."

_Later…_

John pressed hard on the brakes of his car, stopping within inches of the ruined gates. "Damn it." He drove in front of what used to be the mansion. The dust was still settling, the smell of blood was fresh.

"PROFESSOR!" John yelled into the night. He looked around frantically for any signs of life, but the rubble was still smoking. If anyone were still alive, they would still be able to use their powers.

Right?

He yelled again, "STORM?! SEAN?! ANYBODY!?"

He ran to the back of the mansion, "Bloody hell!" John's eyes grew wide at the sight of what was left of the professor's wheelchair.

"JOHN!"

John quickly took out his lighter, ready for an attack. But to his relief it was only Sam, his clothes were torn and bloody, and he had a nasty cut on his lip and cheek.

"Sam! Where are the others?"

"They took them all." Sam informed him as he led John deeper into the woods behind the mansion.

"Who's they? Where did they take the Professor?" John asked he could see a clearing ahead.

"If we knew we would go after them. But we got some problems now tah handle."

"Like what?"

Sam pointed towards the ground, where Bobby and Kitty were trying to calm down a hysterical Rogue.

"GET HER OUT OF ME!" Rogue yelled.

John winced; he had heard Rogue yell before. But it was too different, too clear. Gone was the Mississippi accent he adored at times.

"We don't know what happened to her." Jubilee told John as he wrapped his coat around Rogue's shivering body.

"How could her powers come back? She took the cure."

Rogue continued to shake, or what seemed to be Rogue.

"Get me Stark. I want to talk to Stark." She stuttered as she fought an inner war with herself.

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?" John asked confused. Jubilee tossed him the wallet that she had picked from the blond woman.

Inside was the picture of the blond, along with her badge.

"Her name _was _Carol Danvers."

_Boston, MA…_

Stryker smiled as he leaned back into his leather chair, the night was quiet and peaceful. He knew this time would be short, tomorrow would be a round of cops surrounding the church as he made his speech against mutant kind.

A heavy knock broke his thought.

"Father? The plan worked, we have most of them rounded up. They should be here by morning." Stryker turned his chair around to his Brother Matthew come into his office. The man was once an assassin…

Until he saw the work of God, Stryker was able to take him under his wing.

"'Most'?"

Matthew cleared his throat, "A few of the children got away and two weren't there at all when we came in."

He handed pictures of two young men, Stryker smiled in delight.

"Did we have any causality?"

"Unfortunately, we lost fifteen of our men and women."

Stryker handed back the photos, already developing a plan.

"This could work to our advantage."

_Bayville County Jail Facility… _

Remy groaned, his head was pounding.

Seven hours he had been kept in this room with no food, water, or sleep. The over head lights sent beads of sweat down his head and neck. The room was tiny and dusty, with just one window giving him a cool breeze once in a while.

"Now I'm gonna ask one more time son. Where is Professor Charles Xavier?" asked a bald brawny man in a white t-shirt, his badge hooked to his blue jeans. Detective Miles (1)

Remy rubbed his face, "Dieu, I'm tellin' y'for de millionth time. I don't know." He banged his fist on the table. "Dere should be a hundred police officers looking for de real killers."

Miles massaged his jaw, and took a seat across from Remy.

"What's your beef against Xavier? What? You killed him because he's a mutant?"

"I'm a mutant."

"Didn't like playing by his rules then?"

Remy sucked in his cheek, he had asked for a lawyer hours ago.

"Where's Scott?"

"You're little friend in crime is fine. My buddies are treating him _just_ fine."

Remy's eyes started to glow, "I want t'see him."

"Was it because he was bald?" Miles asked, he got real close into the cajun's face. "You killed the guy because you don't bald people?"

Remy rolled his eyes, "My brother is bald."

"Yeah, I know…Henry Lebeau, right?." Miles waved his file back and forth. "It's all in here Cajun. You know you've been picked up for a lot of things. Just never prosecuted for them. Why is that?" Miles was smiling; he dropped the file to the table.

Remy could see a few papers that had slipped out. One was a picture of a man, dark hair, square glasses, and a goatee.

'_Merde!_' Miles noticed Remy's eyes going wide at the picture; he quickly scooped the papers back into the folder and pressed a button next to the door.

"Sooner or later you're gonna crack Cajun." He spat at Remy who was being escorted out by another cop.

"It's gonna be _way_ later den sooner homme." Remy hissed at him. As Remy was being brought back to his cell he quickly memorized each and every door. Already knowing what to do.

"Yo Miles!" Miles turned around and caught the cordless phone. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl. How you doin' sweetie?" his voice was filled with sarcasm.

Some of Miles's buddies stood around him, watching the man's face go from neutral to sour.

"They said nothing; they don't know anything that happened there." Miles cringed, "Look my boys talked to the bartender, that guy was lying his butt off. He knew that they were there."

Miles walked over to his desk and slammed the phone down. He took out a bottle of whisky from his drawer.

"Lady still talking sweet?" asked a fellow female cop named Dawn. Miles drowned his drink. "She knows they're innocent, boys are just a couple of years older than my boy." Miles told her in a matter of fact tone. "They shouldn't have to face this. Right place, wrong time."

"So…what does she want us to do with them?"

Miles rested his hands behind his head, "Val Cooper said that who ever is after the boys are going to want them dead."

He turned on his television just in time to see the Reverend Stryker make his speech in Boston.

"We have to keep them here to protect them."

**--MOVIE VERSE--**

Scott coughed and wiped the blood dribbling down his chin before it had a chance to dry on his beard. His eyes felt as if they were on fire. He touched the back of his head, and wasn't surprised to find fresh new stitch marks.

"When is it going to end?" he groaned.

"Hopefully sooner den later, huh mon ami?" Gambit asked, his voice held a small amount of humor in it.

Scott crawled to the bars to see the Cajun strapping a young girl to the wall. Her short brown and white hair got his attention. No one had hair like that.

"Rogue? Rogue!" He yelled out, but she was out cold.

Gambit lifted her face so he could see her properly. "Not exactly your Rogue now, isn't?"

"You hurt her I'm gonna-"

"Talk me t'death?" Gambit sighed; he could see Scott was wobbling as he stood up. "J'st sit down for now, unless you want t'get sent back t'Sinister."

Scott sat down again, but never took his eyes off of the new Rogue. What had happened to her?

"Heard you killed Archlight and Ruckus. Good job." Gambit winked while passing a bag of clean clothes to Scott.

Instead of taking the clean clothes, Scott just limped back to his cot, for a while it was quiet between the two.

"Look I know dis aint easy, mais maybe if you-"

Scott cut him off.

"Why me?"

"Qui?"

Scott's brown eyes filled with anger. "Why me!? I never asked for this! I didn't want this!"

Remy massaged his temples, aching for the packet of cigarettes that were on his nightstand. Could he really tell Scott how they really found him?

If Scott ever found out that they knocked out Jean and him during their reunion moments before the x-men came then Scott would lose all trust in him.

"It was eit'er death or dis, homme."

"Yeah? Well death sounds good right about now."

"Mebbe," Gambit pushed off against the wall he was leaning on, "But f'now, you got no options. Best advice eit'er join us or become Boss man's permanent pet project." Scott groaned in agony at the thought of joining the maniac. It was a lose/lose situation.

"J'st think about it for a while, don't want to have t'bury you too." Gambit advised him as he closed the door to the prison.

In all honesty Gambit didn't really want Scott to join. But what other choice did he have? It was either death or hell on earth.

Gambit thought through his own life. It was fine, not to mention care free.

_Nashville, Tennessee 1989…_

_Eighteen year old Remy Lebeau had to admit that the best idea he had ever had was to ditch his fiancé. The dumbest idea he ever had was ditching his fiancé and her family who are all trained and skilled assassins._

_And who probably had a hefty amount placed on his head about now._

_It had been ten days since he left New Orleans, and now needed somewhere decent to stay till the Assassins found him._

_It was almost two in the morning, the streets were packed and people were partying, It was a great place to blend in, and maybe pick up a few girls along the way._

"_HE KILLED HIM!"_

"_RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_People started running in panic, screaming about blood everywhere and about a man that looked like an animal._

_A huge roar got Remy's attention; up above him was a huge man holding what appeared to be a smaller man above his head. _

"_Mon Dieu." Remy watched with horror at the smaller man was dropped from the fifty story building. He fell extremely hard, blood started to pool around his head._

"_EEK!" A woman screamed, now the guy had an innocent woman in his clutches. _

"_Dat does it." Remy set off to the top of the building._

"_Well, so beautiful. What do you think of your boyfriend now?" Sabretooth asked as he licked the blood off the woman's face. "Mmm, taste like berries." His blood stained smile made the woman shiver more. _

"_So pretty thing" Sabretooth dug his claws into the woman's arm, "Either help, or you can enjoy the free fall." _

_The woman never answered him; three charged knives went zooming into Sabretooth's arm and then exploded._

_The blast sent the woman flying a safe distance away from the feral man. Groaning in pain she looked up to see Remy with his bo-staff out and ready to use._

"_Leave." _

_Sabretooth was starting to get up, his arm growing back with remarkable speed. _

"_Now." The woman ran to the nearest exit._

"_You little no good punk." He grabbed Remy by his hair, "You know what you cost me?" Remy laughed, "I t'ink de woman could have done better." Sabretooth threw Remy across the roof of the building like a rag doll._

_Luckily for Remy he wasn't knocked out and was able to notice Sabretooth running at him in full speed._

_Remy unleashed a wave of charged cards. Each exploding on contact, leaving Sabretooth in a bloody mess._

"_Yer gonna pay for that punk."_

_Remy smirked, "Anyone ever tell you dat it's mean to pick on girls?" _

_Sabretooth got in a good swing, leaving five bloody marks on the cajun's chest. "MERDE!" Remy screamed, clutching his chest. Sabretooth stood above him, licking the blood from his hand. "Mmm, taste spicy." _

_Remy knew what was coming next, if he didn't move then he would end up dead in a second._

"_You really shouldn't have messed with me." Sabretooth growled, ready for the final blow. _

_Remy had only one option left, and he really hated it. His powers kicked in, burning his eyes._

"_See you in hell, kid." _

_Remy's eyes released a powerful amount of kinetic energy, charging the feral man. Sabretooth yelled in bloody murder as his skin started to burn from the energy, he ran off the building._

_Remy missed it as he stood up, rubbing his aching eyes. He hated that part of his powers. It was how he killed Julian back in New Orleans, it was how he lost everything._

'_Where'd he go?" Remy stood and crouched on the building ledge, looking down he could only see an empty street and a bloody trail._

_He could hear something breathing heavily._

_Sabretooth, now bloody and peeling skin, jumped him from behind. Remy clutched on hard to the building ledge and with his legs he grabbed Sabretooth and threw him fast and hard of the building. _

_Breathing hard, Remy swung back on the building roof. _

"_Not bad kid." A deep male groggy voice complimented him. Remy turned to see the man that was thrown off the roof._

"_You-You're supposed t'be dead." Remy pointed in shock. The man, dark haired and tall, just chuckled, "I got about nine lives, down to my last one now." Remy didn't miss the last wound closing up. _

"_Furball gone?" Gambit didn't hear the question immediately; he was still focusing on the man being brought back to life._

"_Ye-Yeah." He stuttered, "He's gone." _

_The man grunted, he was impressed, he never met someone fought with Creed and lived to tell about. _

_Remy saw the dog tag hanging on the man's neck, "Wolverine?" The man started to walk away, but Remy only followed him._

"_You gotta problem with that Gumbo?" _

"_Non, what's your real name anyway?" Remy asked as he and the strange man went down the stairs._

"_Wolverine."_

_Remy nodded knowing full well the guy would never admit his real name. "Den mon name's Gambit."_

_He meant it as a joke._

"_Fine then." Wolverine grunted curtly as he slammed open the door, not even caring to leave it open for Remy._

"_Gambit it is den."_

Sinister had to know about Wolverine and Storm working for the x-men. What did Sinister have up his sleeve?

"Gambit?" Emma asked when he got to her room. "You okay love?" She caressed his cheek, noticing the new scars and bruises on his cheek and neck.

"Oui." He started to nuzzle her neck, loving her vanilla scent. "Je suis ainsi desole, sweet." He started to kiss her bruises gently.

"There's a way for you to make it up to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gambit smirked and picked her up bridal style, making his way towards the bed.

_Later on_…

Regan looked across the grey dreary make shift cafeteria, "Is it just me or does anyone else feel like they're back in high school?" she asked her fellow "new" marauders while the "old" marauders sat on the other side of the room.

"You have to ask your self though, do your really want to be friends with Sabretooth or with someone who's friends with Sabrethooth?" Karima asked typing on her computer with a bored expression.

"Hey, we can't forget Gambit, that nut job and Creed known each other for years." Shiro added, "Besides, it's not as if this were a competition or anything. You don't see the acolytes sucking up big time. A flash of white and blond got his attention. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Reagan asked annoyed.

Her question was answered when Emma Frost decided to sit down right next to her in a white teddy, robe, and boots.

"So…where's Gambit?" Shiro asked in a some what amused voice, he could see Regan taking a large swallow of what he knew was vodka.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's just recuperating."

"Gee, I wonder from what exactly." Regan whispered sarcastically. Emma gave her a wink, hell she knew more than half of the women on Sinister's team were jealous of her of relationship with the resident Cajun.

"Bonjour mes amis"

Speak of the devil.

Gambit slid in next to Emma, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "So what's good today?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to order again." Regan said as she picked up her tray. Shiro knitted his brow in confusion, "You just ate lunch."

"Yeah, but it might just come back up." Regan cocked her head towards the couple.

"Hello Lebeau." Said a smooth cool female voice.

He froze in his seat, not having the guts to look at her.

"Hey…Deathstrike." Gambit waved, he had always wondered whether she would remember him. Hell it was that long ago he and her had fought.

_Las Vegas, NV 1992_

_Gambit was never going to live this down. At that moment the twenty-one year old Cajun was hanging up side down, suspended by one leg tied to rope about six feet from the ground._

_He could have just charged the rope that was if he wanted to kill himself. _

"_Ooohhh, this is just too good for words."_

_Gambit's blood froze, of the two guys; Deadpool had to save his behind?_

"_I thought the Prince of Thieves knew everything about setting dirty traps, seeing though you invented him" The merc with the mouth quipped. Gambit betted if he could see through the black and red mask that Deadpool would have a gigantic smile on his ugly face._

"_J'st get me outta dis, homme." Gambit growled. Deadpool took out a small pocket knife and cut the rope, letting Gambit fall with out warning._

"_You know you already owe me, this is what? Another grand or so?" _

"_Shut up, where de hell is Wolverine?" Gambit rubbed his head; the damn maniac didn't even give him a warning to when he was going to drop him._

"_The pup saw the kitty cat, they're duking it out now."_

_Great, so Creed was here too. The big fur ball never made their job any easier._

"_Did y'get de disc?" Gambit asked, he was able to hack through the alarms and take out the security guards. He had let Deadpool do the rest, as dumb as that was._

"_Got it." Deadpool pulled out disc from its cozy case._

_A soft metallic noise got their attention._

"_What was dat?"_

"_Puppy and Kitty finally did it?"_

"_Do you know when t'shut up?!" _

_Deadpool's ear picked up the noise, behind the two men was a tall pretty Japanese woman with long jet black hair._

"_Dude, I think it's your turn to work your magic." Deadpool loudly whispered, he really didn't want to kill the woman. It would have been way too easy._

"_My pleasure." Gambit took his bo-staff and extended._

_But the woman didn't look afraid at all. Instead she cracked her head to side and then…_

SNIKT

_Long metallic blades came from each finger._

_Deadpool and Gambit had only two words to sum up their fear._

"_Holy Shit." _

"Gambit?" Emma's voice brought him out of his flashback. "You okay?"

Gambit's eyes went dull.

"Yeah. J'st thinking things over."

**--EVO--**

'_He knows I'm here.' _Remy had no idea how anyone, besides his family, knew he was here.

Unless the Guilds told them.

'_They would do that_.'

"Summers." The young brunette was shoved hard into the prison that Remy was already occupying.

"Dey hurt you?"

Scott shook his head, he felt numb. "They think I killed the Professor, and Jean, and Alex."

"Y'cant go south on me, homme. We gotta get out."

That woke Scott up; he had a gut feeling that Remy would say something like that. Most of time when Remy would usually say stuff like that Scott would think he incredibly stupid.

Now, it was probably the smartest thing the Cajun has ever said.

Scott watched Remy carefully; the man's eyes were glued to the officers.

"What's the plan?"

--

**(1) I was thinking of Vic Mackey from The Shield. **

_**Way**_** too much drama in this chapter, hopefully it will be lighter in the next chapter. So was this chapter good, bad, or just plain confusing?**

**Aug 2, 2008- Wolverine and the x-men premiers in the UK. Give it a day or so and that episode will be on you tube. **

**Thanks everyone :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**----TAS---**

The night's cool breeze did little to calm the tension in Gambit. His head was throbbing full of what ifs and whys. He knew Sinister never liked the X-Men. He also knew that Sinister had something against Jean and Cyclops.

But why him?

What made him so special that Sinister would want him that badly?

He ran his fingers through his hair; His whole body was shaking, full of adrenaline and wanting to kick anyone who told him "It will get better" one more time.

"Go away." He told his unwelcome guest.

"We have to talk about this sooner or later. The more we put it off then the more we just hurt ourselves." Scott advised him.

The Cajun snorted. "Listenin' to Stormy again, eh?"

Scott took a seat next to him on the grass. It was awkward, the two never really talked except when it came to missions or danger room practices. But here they were, sitting in the backyard of the mansion. With their father and brothers waiting for them to return, it made them want to sit forever.

Cyclops rocked back and forth patiently, not wanting to make the first move. The lighting bugs and cricket chirps was more inviting than compared with the drama he was facing with his "new" family.

"I can't go back dere." Gambit whispered after five minute of silence. "I spent years wondering what my folks were like." He looked at Cyclops. "Never t'ought dey would be your folks as well." He smirked.

Cyclops looked at Gambit dubiously; the Cajun was actually starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. It's just- kind of wish I was dere to see your face when dey tol' you I was your frère." He laughed. "What did you do?"

Cyclops coughed awkwardly into his fist, "I did a spit take."

Gambit laughed harder and so did Cyclops, "Guess I shouldn't have accepted that cup of coffee Jean and Professor offered." He sighed.

"I did one better, mon ami. I fainted."

Cyclops's eyes widened behind his ruby glasses. "You?" he asked in disbelief.

Gambit nodded, his face reddened at the memory of fainting in front of Wolverine, Rogue, and Bobby. "Didn't believe dem at first, thought Logan was trying to get me back for blowing up his drink last week." The Cajun chuckled; he plucked a blade of grass and rolled it between his fingers. "Don't even remember my head hittin' de floor." He turned to look Cyclops, who was studying the Cajun very intently.

"Qui?"

Cyclops shrugged, "Nothing. Just never heard you refer to yourself in first person before."

It wasn't that big of a deal for Gambit. But it meant a lot to Cyclops, who knew Gambit only talked in first person in front of people he felt comfortable with

Gambit nodded and stood up, dusting of his trench. "What are we gonna do about dis? I can't look at him. I-I…" he rubbed his face wearingly. The news had shook Gambit to the core. He was worn out physically, emotionally, and mentally. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and his five o'clock shadow had grown into a beard over the last three days.

He had called his family; they were iffy about the situation. His father, brother, and cousins wanted to come up to get the truth (and a blood test). His aunt on the other hand suggested that he talk with his new father. She reminded him that even though life was rough for him that it was probably hell for his parents after they were told he was dead.

Gambit hated to admit it, but he knew she had a point.

He felt Cyclops's hand on his shoulder.

"You know it isn't his fault. I blame him for not telling us but he didn't start any of this." Cyclops told him. "You don't have to accept him. You don't even have to hear the rest of the story."

Gambit shook his head in confusion and pain. He really did want to know what happened to him after Sinister told his parents he had died.

"Part me wants t'hear de rest of what Cosair has t'say…"

Cyclops cocked a brow, "And the other part of you?" he asked hesitantly.

Without a word Gambit pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them a few times before pulling out the ace of spades. The card hissed and glowed brightly between his fingers. Gambit flipped the card a few times between his fingers while the color grew brighter. He threw the card into the air causing a major explosion in the night sky. The impact threw off Cyclops and destroyed a few trees surrounding them.

Cyclops spat out the dirt, looking up he saw Gambit's eyes glow like the devil's headlight. He's hands were burning with raw power. His clothes and face were dirt stained from the explosion. He looked unruly, angry, and dangerous.

"Gambit?"

"De next time we face off against Sinister, his little goons will be picking up his pieces for weeks." Gambit growled, walking away from the mess he had caused.

_Inside the mansion…_

"So Sinister gave you an already dead baby and kept Remy for himself?" Adam asked a bit disgusted. His father was pacing in front of the door waiting for Cyclops and Gambit to return.

"Yes. I can only imagine what he did to him." Cosair shivered, he had always imagined Kate and him finding Remy and bringing him home.

That time seemed so far now.

Havok had stayed quiet, he was trying to remember his childhood before he and his family had been separated due to the plane crash. His memories were choppy and fuzzy. He could remember certain moments like when he and Cyclops broke the kitchen window with their football or when he and mother made a chocolate cake to celebrate Cosair's birthday.

He turned to his father in his chair, "The picture on the kitchen fridge. That sonogram, that was Remy, wasn't it?" he asked in disbelief. The memory of that picture was fuzzy. But it was the only time he ever remembered seeing both his parents cry.

_Austin, Texas…_

_Alex stared intently at the black and white picture, it was so small and fuzzy. Alex frowned and strained his eyes to see what exactly what the thing in the picture was. _

_It looked like an alien from the cartoons._

"_Scott, what's this?" he showed his older brother the picture. The young brunette boy shrugged, he had always seen the photo stuck to the fridge, but never really cared to ask._

"_I don't know. It looks like a baby though."_

_Alex's face perked up excitingly, "A baby!? Is it a picture of me?" _

_Scott shook his head, "I don't think so. Let's go ask mom, maybe she knows." _

_The two young boys ran upstairs to their parents' room to find Kate on the phone. Scott waited patiently by the door, but Alex was all too excited about the picture. He jumped onto his parents' bed and wrapped his arms around Kate's neck, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek._

"_Amy, can I call you later?" Kate smiled at her three year old little boy in mock annoyance. She hung up the phone and playfully tackled her son, tickling him until he cried uncle. _

"_You two got bored with your cartoons yet?" she asked Scott, hugging Alex close to her._

_Scott shook his head, "Mom, who's this?" he handed her the picture. _

_Alex had never seen his mom turn so pale before._

"_Why do kids want to know?"  
"It's been on the fridge forever, is it me?" Alex asked, he looked up at Kate giving her a charming little smile._

_Kate's eyes began to water. She knew her sons couldn't figure out how many years had past between when the picture was taken and when Scott was born. _

"_It's Scott when he was a baby." _

_Scott jumped onto the bed and looked closer at the picture. "Really? No way!" _

_Alex frowned, "Why does he look like an alien?  
Kate smiled at their curiosity, "One time Scott was in my tummy." She took her two son's hands and placed it on her belly. "Right here, for nine months he was with me. And I cherished those nine months." She sniffed. Her eyes were no longer on Scott and Alex; she was lost in the memories of her caring for Lucas._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Alex asked with tears in his eyes, he gently wiped his mother's tears with his little chubby hands. _

"_Are you okay mom?" _

_She nodded and kissed both Scott and Alex, "Yeah, I'm just remembering the happiest time in my life."_

"_Boys,"_

_The sound of Nathan's voice made them jump, "Why don't go watch television down stairs?" he led his sons out and closed the door behind them. _

_While Scott followed orders, Alex kept his ears to the door. Eager to know why his mother was crying. He peeked through the key hole to see his father and mother sitting on the bed. His father's back obscured his vision, but he could still hear them. _

"_Kate…?"  
"Leave me alone Nathan, please!" His mother cried, he saw his father hand something over to his mother. "I know he's out there. He's alive, I know he is!" _

_Kate, listen to me. Nothing in the world would bring me more happiness than having Lucas back with us. But we both know he'll never come back."_

_Alex could now hear both his parents cry. He had never seen or heard his father cry. His dad was superman in his eyes. What could make the invincible Nathan Summers cry?  
And who was Lucas?_

"_You have to accept it Kate. He's gone." _

Havok stood up angrily, pushing his chair back violently. He took a hold of father's shirt and pulled him close. "It was him, wasn't it?" he barked into his father's face. The guilt written on Cosair's face answered his question.

Havok backed away in disgust and anger, "I can't believe you."

"You think this is how I planned my life? Our lives?" Cosair shouted at him. "I never wanted this for any of us. Until today I didn't even know Lucas was alive."

"It's Gambit, mon ami. None of dis "Lucas" till we clear some stuff up." A disgruntled Gambit advised behind the two. Cyclops carefully kept his distance as Gambit sat back down.

"You might want to talk to him now, before he destroys the rest of the mansion." Cyclops whispered to a stunned Cosair.

The older man coughed awkwardly and sat across from his oldest son. "Do you want me to continue?"

Gambit leaned back and forth in his chair. Cyclops was sure that he was going to charge the table

"Y'owe me dat much."

**------------------Movie Verse-------------------**

Remy banged Sinister's office door down. The maniac had always been able to push the envelope, but this took cake.

He slammed his hands down on Sinister's desk, grabbing the man's attention. "Why didn't you tell me about Jean Grey?" Remy asked in rage, he was charging the desk without knowing. But that didn't phase Sinister.

"I didn't realize that I had to run my plans by you." Sinister commented sarcastically, "All this time I thought I was in charge, but apparently I was wrong. I'll be sure to-"

Remy slammed his hands down again; cutting off Sinister midsentence was a very dangerous thing to do, but he didn't care.

"Y'should have told me you ordered Blockbuster and Prism to dig up Jean Grey's body from de mansion."

Sinsiter gave a cold smile; "Really?" he levitated Gambit off the ground and began to gag him with his powers. "Why is it that I feel you have been questioning my orders lately?" Sinister asked darkly while continuing to choke Gambit.

Gambit struggled to breath; he fought to break what ever power Sinister had on him. But it was pointless.

"Y-Y'should have told me d-dat y' took her." He choked out, "If Summers ever found out dat-"

Sinister didn't let him finish, he threw Gambit into the wall.

"What makes you think that Summers deserves to know that we have his little girlfriend?"

Gambit rubbed his neck while staggering to stand. "We took him from-"

Sinister held his hand up to stop him, "That wasn't a question."

"You want to Summers t'join de team? If he finds out dat we have Jean, he's going to lose it."_**  
**_Sinister looked disappointed for a moment. "Now what makes you think that he'll remember Miss Grey?"

Gambit felt as though Sinister punched him in the gut. The thought of erasing Scott's memories made him sick to his stomach. He could feel his legs give out as he fell into the seat across from Sinister.

"A shot of vodka for your thoughts, son?" Sinister cooed mockingly as he gave Gambit a full glass of vodka.

"I aint your son." Gambit took a sip and sighed, "And you're no different den Stryker, homme. Both you t'ink dat you can control evert'ing and anyone you want. It aint right."

Sinister was impressed, if anyone else had said that to him he would have killed them on the spot. "Now you and I both know that Stryker wanted to control mutants, he wanted them purely for selfish reasons."

"Unlike you?"

Sinister stood up and straighten his designer black and red suit, "Of course. I do care what happens to the mutant species." He walked over to Gambit and kneeled down so that they were face to face.

"I want mutants to survive. I want to know that we can rule over these despicable homo –sapiens."

Gambit pushed him out the way and walked out without a second glance.

'_You can run all you like Gambit, but remember at one point in your life you hated humans too._' Sinister reminded him telepathically. Gambit had spent years trying to block telepaths out his mind. He was good at being able to stop them from penetrating his thoughts, so good that Emma couldn't even sneak past his mental shields when he was asleep.

Sinister though had found away past his shields. It scared Gambit to the core, all the things Sinister could see put Gambit and everyone he cared about at risk. He had to keep his mind blank at all times around him. If Sinister ever found out that Gambit was planning to break out Summers he would be turned into Sabretooth's personal scratching post.

_Sinister's Lab_…

Emma didn't visit the lab a lot. It was the sprawling white room that reeked of ammonia and bleach, filled with the latest technology in medical equipment. In the far corner of the room was a wooden casket covered in bits of dirt and grass.

The casket was cracked open and the foul smell of rotting corpse made her dizzy.

"Are you alright Miss Frost? You look a bit pale." Asked Dr. Cecilia Reyes, a young female doctor from Brooklyn, New York. She looked quite regal in a purple sweater, dark wash jeans under a white coat lab and trendy ballet flats. She had a cute heart shaped face framed by braided light brown hair and her hazel eyes showed mock concern for Emma.

"Perfectly fine, just not use to the smell." She covered her nose and mouth with a white gloved hand. "How is it going down here?"

Cecilia looked at the casket and shook her head in disappointment. "Off the record? I think your boss is a psycho."

Emma laughed, she began to pace the room, mentally taking notes to give to Sinister about the doctors progress and their standing on certain projects, "Oh don't act so high and mighty. You're working for him as well."

"Only because he twisted my arm. I wanted no part in this mess." Cecelia replied defensively, she went into her office and began to open files on her computer as Emma decided to follow her, "I've looked into your files Miss Frost."

"And who gave you permission to do that?" Emma asked, she barely knew the woman, much less liked her. Cecilia had no right into looking into her past.

"You were found running away from a Weapon X prison cell and then you _joined_ the hell fire club, and now you're here. For a person who has been locked and abused you sure are fighting for the right team."

Emma forced herself not to break into Cecilia's mind; obviously the woman was suffering through some sort of emotional guilt.

Emma handed Cecilia a manila envelop. "Sinister wants to know how long it will take you and Pan to be able to get samples ready for cloning. He wants it done within the hour."

Cecilia dropped what she was doing and looked at blond dubiously, "You can't be serious. It will take hours to find a decent sample that hasn't been decomposed. Sinister knows how this works, what does he expect from us?"

"The world's militaries, every space program you can imagine, and every top university in the world would kill to have the kind of advanced technology Sinister has given you and the other doctors and scientist. You create clones of the marauders on a daily bases, you've been able to cut and copy every any mutant's powers." Emma reminded her in a cold clipped voice. She threw down the list of demands from Sinister onto the desk, "You have one hour."

_Later…_

"Where's Remy?" Emma asked Shiro as she past his room; it was a small windowless room with no pictures or mementoes. Like most of the marauder's room, it had a twin size bed, a desk with a laptop sitting on top, a closet, and full length mirror. The room lacked Shiro's fiery personality, but he didn't seem to mind or care as he laid in his bed reading a book.

"I think he's in room." He gave Emma a worried, "Something seems to be bothering him."

"Did you ask him what was wrong?"  
"Nope."" he smirked as he got up and shut his door in front her face.

"Jerk!"

"Remy?" she called out, she tapped the door gently before letting herself in.

Unlike the other marauders' room, Remy's room was the biggest and, most surprisingly, one of the cleanest. She always loved coming into his rooms at night and sleeping over. His room was decorated beautifully, original artwork from M.C Escher hung on maroon colored walls, an expensive maroon and gold Persian rug adorned the dark wood floors. Remy's room was the only room with a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. And while it was great to able to get away and have their own little private apartment at times, it bothered Emma to see how much Sinister dotted on Remy.

It was border line creepy.

She spotted Gambit lying back on the black leather sofa. He was shirtless and had his arm covering his eyes. She quietly tip toed to him and straddled him.

"Mmm, how did you know I liked t'be woken dis way?" he muttered with his eyes still closed.

Emma kissed him on the lips, "What other way is there?" she giggled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. She rested her chin on his chest and studied him. He seemed so distant lately, she knew Gambit had his problems with Sinister, but he always got over them quickly.

"Are you alright, Love?"

"He has Jean Grey with him."

She pouted, "Yeah, I know. I saw the casket down in the lab." He pushed her up and stood.

"Remy?" she asked worriedly as he began to pace the room.

"I'm just like him, aren't I?" he asked in a feeble voice.

Emma ran to him and shook him by the shoulders, "Are you crazy? You're nothing like Sinister!"

Remy grabbed her wrist and pushed her away, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been stuck in those Weapon X holding cells."

Emma could feel his emotions, it was the first time that he had let his mental shields down in front of her. He was stricken with grief about what to her and the other mutants.

"Darling, it wasn't your fault. Stryker told you that you were helping mutants. You didn't know-"

"Dat's de problem. I should have known." He ran his hands through his hair angrily, "I knew what I was getting into when I joined de Thieves Guild, Weapon X, and de marauders. I knew what I was doing, and I did it anyway." He looked at her with regret in his eyes. "What kind of man betrays his own, Emma?"

She couldn't answer him, before she joined Sinister; she had heard that they had killed the Morlocks, a group of underground disfigured mutants who lived in the sewers underneath New York City. Remy had been the one assigned to gather the marauders and the mission.

"You didn't know about the Morlocks, Remy. You tried to stop them." She raised his arm to show him the scars from his fight with Sabretooth when he had gotten in the way of his kill. "You almost died down there trying to save them."

"All dose mutants…" he picked a small antique bowl from his table and threw it against the wall. The bowl shattered on impact, sending pieces of sharp porcelain flying.

Emma bit her lip from trying not to cry for him, she watched him take a seat and put his head in his hands. "Remy, you can't protect everyone. You can't beat yourself up for trying to survive."

"Summers was in dose cells." He looked at her, "Did you know dat?"

Emma thought back to those horrible weeks, there were so many mutants being held hostage. She couldn't remember seeing Summers.

"No." she sat down next to him, "I didn't know that."

He nodded, "I still remember seeing him in dem, all bandaged up so he couldn't see. Stryker thought his powers were "remarkable", so does Sinister." Remy huffed; he leaned back against the couch.

"Sinister expects me to take his place when he's finished." Remy admitted.

Emma sat stunned, she was sure her mouth was hanging open. It was no secret that Sinister favored Remy. She just never imaged Sinister giving Remy the reign after stepping down. She could already see the others planning munity against him.

"Are you considering it?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet." He sighed.

Emma could hear his thoughts. They were dark and full of self-hate. He couldn't stop beating himself over things he couldn't control.

"Hey," she cupped his face in her hands; she brushed her thumb over his lips and was happy when Gambit kissed it.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened to me all those years ago." When he tried to turn his head away in shame, she grasped on a little harder. "Anything I could do?" she whispered seductively, nibbling his ear lobe. Without him saying or asking, she straddled him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gambit's eyes glowed with mischief, "A few things, left de list in my ot'er pants t'ough." He smirked as she loosened his belt buckle.

"Oh, that's alright." She kissed him on lip, deep and full of love. "You won't need them anyway."

_In the prison cell…_

Rogue struggled against the cuffs; the rough metal was chaffing her skin raw. "Argh!" she pulled again against the restraints.

"Unless you're Houdini, there's no way you can get out of those." Scott mumbled tiredly, he laid lifeless on his small cot. He had been listening to Rogue trying to break the cuffs for the past two hours.

He knew that it wasn't the Rogue he knew. From the goth make up to the fiery attitude, this Rogue was a one-eighty turn round of his Rogue.

"Bettah than just laying here tah rot!" Rogue yelled. She was truly fed up with this Scott, he was so weak and un-sure of himself unlike the Scott she knew back home. He seemed so life less just sitting on the bed.

Rogue looked at him again, the scars on the back of his head looked crude and bloody, even though his shirt and pants were clean, he sure wasn't. His beard and his long hair was unruly and unkempt, slick with sweat and tinges with blood, the guy didn't look anywhere near close to the clean cut Scott that she had seen in Bobby's memories.

The one thing that intrigued her about him was his eyes. They were so clear, but lost. She knew what color Scott's eyes really were due to absorbing him a few times and seeing what he looked like before his powers manifested. It was weird though for her to see him without his glasses or visors.

The more she looked at his eyes the more she thought she recognized them.

Who else had those eyes?

She stopped struggling and sighed, tears were starting to sting her eyes as she soon realized that she was never going to get out without help from the X-men.

The door slammed open and in walked in a tall blond man, his muscles bulged under his black leather duster and t-shirt. His yellow eyes gleamed when he saw Rogue tied to the wall.

"Well, looky look what we have here." He growled.

Rogue went through Bobby's memories and gasped as she recognized the clawed man. "Sabretooth? Yah-Ah…No! Yoah supposed tah be dead!" she shouted, trying to hide her fear.

Sabretooth licked his lips as he got closer to her, "Dead? Little old me?" he pinched her cheek with his claws and drew blood. "Nah, Jimmy boy and his new friends just killed my clone." He licked her blood off his claws. "Mmm, sweet and spicy." He licked her cheek this time and wiped away the dribbling blood. "Just the way I like it."

Rogue closed her eyes to keep from screaming.

"You're a liar."

Sabretooth could hear the fear oozing from her voice. He gave a blood stained smile, "Nope, that was the last one too, I think." He grinned and showed off his body "You're looking at the real thing darling."

Rogue let out a growl that would make Logan proud, "Ah aint yoah 'darling'."

Her snappy comment made Sabretooth laugh; he looked at Scott and smiled wider. "Oh, it's my best friend." Scott tumbled out of his bed and crawled far back from the cell's gate as Sabretooth got closer.

"What's the matter Summers? Afraid to get close?" he sneered. He could smell the fear coming of off Scott; it brought back so many joyous memories. "You don't remember our first little run? Boy did we have some fun back then." He ran his hands down the iron bars, "Tell me Summers, you still scared?"

Rogue, still reeling from Sabretooth's personal greeting, didn't notice Scott shaking and clutching his head.

"You dirty old rotten-"

_THWAK! _

"ROGUE!" Scott yelled out, Sabretooth ripped his claws through Rogue's stomach, taking out a good chunk of flesh.

Sabretooth smirked as he watched Rogue spit out blood; he then pulled out a file from his coat and read off it. "Marie Charlotte D'Ancanto. Adopted by Chris and Lenore D'Ancanto." He looked at Rogue, "Surprising heritage you got here."

Rogue could feel her powers working to reverse the damage. Her healing powers from Logan were slow, but she could the blood starting to flow less.

"Mah parents are Owen and Percilla Black. That ain't interestin'." She groaned, confused as to why Sabretooth would find her birth parents so interesting."

"I think you've absorbed one too many people." He scratched her face again, ignoring the calls from Scott to stop. "You didn't your parents were mutants, did you?"

He waved the file back and forth in front of bloody face.

"Biological mother isn't really surprising; it's your father that surprises me. Gotta admit, guy knows how to get around." He sliced his claws through her other cheek, blood sprayed over him and the floor.

"Had enough, beautiful?" Sabretooth pulled on Rogue's hair to see her face properly. Rogue spat in his face, a mixture of spit and blood dribbled disgustingly down Sabretooth's nose and mouth.

His chuckled as he wiped his face off. "You little bi-" he raised his hands again.

"Creed!"

The three looked to see a petite stony faced blond woman glaring Sabretooth. Dr. Kellog was a forty something year old woman who agreed whole heartedly to work with Sinister to create stronger mutants.

What she didn't agree to was to work with idiots like Sabretooth.

She tapped her black stiletto high heeled shoe impatiently, "Are you finished slaughtering my patient, or should I get back to you?"

Sabretooth growled, he grabbed Rogue's face, letting her absorb his healing power. Rogue screamed as his memories ran through her mind. Everything was blood and gore; she could feel her fingernails turn to claws, her vision and hearing advanced as well.

Sabretooth unlocked the cuffs around her wrist and ankles and shoved her towards Dr. Kellog.

"All healed up. You happy?"

Kellog grabbed Rogue by the back of her shirt and dragged her out, "Ecstatic. Clean up the mess before Sinister sees."

Sabretooth smiled and turned to face a cowering Scott. "Well, that just leaves you and me." He broke off a piece of the prison bar and opened the door to the cell. "Ever played prey and predator before?"

**--------------EVO---------**

"This isn't going to work." Scott groaned as he watched Remy study one certain female cop.

"Oh ye have so little faith." The Cajun grinned devilishly, "Y'gotta stop worrying so much."

Scott rolled his eyes; they had been in their cell for the last six hours without a word from the cop about what was going to happen to next to them. Worrying was top on list for Scott.

"They haven't told us anything about who may have blown up the mansion. For all we know someone could have still have been in there."

Remy's eyes went cold; he still couldn't forget the tire tracks that were leaving the mansion. If his hypothesis was right, then he and Scott were really in big trouble.

"Dey took dem all." He mumbled menacingly.

Scott raised a brow; he had never heard Remy speak with such venous tone before. "What do mean? Who's 'they'?"

Remy waved him off and went back to looking at the female cop. His empathy was picking up lust and attraction from her, every few minutes or so she would look at him, trying her best to go unnoticed by the other cops. She seemed anxious for him to notice her.

"Never mind dat now." He gave the pretty cop a charming smile and was pleased when he saw her turn her head to blush. "We got bigger fish to fry."

"She's a _cop_, Gambit. She knows when crooks are bluffing."

Remy smirked; he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. For a second Scott was sure that Remy was going to blow the place up, but instead Remy shuffled the deck a few times and tossed the ace of hearts through the bars at the female cop's direction.

"Luckily enough for us dat I am a prince." He whispered at Scott before calling out for the cop. "Oh, chere." He glanced over at the card by her desk. "Do you mind?"

The cop gave out a fake sigh as she dropped her pen onto her desk and picked up the card. "Here." She put her hand through the bars to give back the card.

Bingo.

Remy grabbed her and hugged her close. "C'mon chere." he stared her down, smirking when she licked her lips. "Have a heart, y'know dat we don't deserve dis." He blew softly into her ear and felt her shiver in his arms.

"I-I can't. I want to, but I can't." she answered in a husky voice.

Scott stuffed his shirt into his mouth to keep from laughing, he couldn't believe it. The cop was actually buying Gambit's bluff.

Gambit held her tight by the waist, "S'il vous plait, we-"

"Caroline!" barked a rough voice, making the three jump.

Caroline broke out of Remy's hold and straightened up. Officer Miles gave her a suspicious look, "Can I have a word with you, please?"

The poor woman kept her head high; she suddenly turned indifferent as she followed Miles into his office.

"Well, that went _great_." Scott sulked; he fell back onto his cot already thinking of a plan B.

"Yeah, wasn't it?" Remy asked smugly, he showed off the keys he had stolen from Caroline.

"How-how…" Remy could only laugh at the 'fearless leader'.

"Told you to have a little faith, homme. Now comes de fun part."

"Which would be?"

Remy pointed to the wall, "Turn around."

"What?"

"I don't need y'to be seein' all my tricks. Turn around."

With a loud sarcastic sigh Scott did as he was told and turned around to face the wall. Remy had only one idea in what to do next, and he hoped it work. His powers had been working up since his arrival which was causing him severe headaches. He stood on his cot and pulled himself up on the bars to get to the high window. The parking lot was full of cars, but no cops or pedestrians.

Perfect.

Unlike Scott's powers, his powers didn't need a constant stream of energy. All he needed to blow up something was one light touch. Or in this case, one good look at a few cop cars.

The whole station shook from the explosion. Every car alarm in the parking lot went off, along with the sirens inside the station. All of the cops ran out to check the explosion; Miles did a double take at boys before running after the others.

"What did you do?" Scott asked in shock. Remy shrugged, he didn't feel like explaining his third set of powers to him now.

He unlocked the door and bowed graciously to Scott, giving him smug smirk. "After you."

_Five minutes later…_

Miles was quick to notice that the ruined cop cars where right in the sight of Scott Summers and Remy Lebeau. He was ready to call back Val Cooper to tell her he wanted to press charges on the two boys.

"Damn it!"

The cell's door was wide open with a joker card taped to the front. Miles pulled the card off; the joker had a white painted face and was holding a toy gun. Scrawled in the corner in tiny block letters was 'Thank Caroline for me' with a smiley face next to it.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me." He rubbed his face tirelessly. He was already dreading his call to O*N*E.

"Yo, Miles. What's wrong?" Augusta, a fellow cop, asked his boss. Miles chuckled in self loath. Instead of answering he got everyone's attention and grabbed Scott and Remy's mug shot.

"How the hell did we let two young mutants out of their cell?" he yelled to his staff. No one answered, "Damn. I want everyone to look for these two. It's been only-" he looked down at his watch and flinch, "Holy crap-it's been more than five minutes." He sighed and took his coat. "Carter and Louis-" he pointed at two male cops, "I want you two to check out the station maybe their hiding out till we clear out." He then pointed to another male and female officer "Abdul and Ferraz, I want you two to find out if these guys have any connections to the city, someone or somewhere they could be heading off too. Everyone else look for these guys and _drag_ them back here if you have to. And let's be quick about this before the D.A and the O*N*E gets on our assess."

Miles, along with the others, rushed off to follow orders. None of them noticed two officers slowly making their way towards the back exit with files in hands.

"So officer _Dillon_, y'feel lucky yet?" Remy joked, he unlocked the cop car that belonged to the guy he had stolen the uniform from.

"No." Scott answered sourly as he slid in the passenger seat. They had knocked out two police officers and stolen their uniforms in order to get out unnoticed, but before they left Remy took all of their files. Claiming he recognized someone who might have tipped the cops off. So far Remy's little plan was working; they were able to get out of the police parking lot and onto the main road without being caught.

For now.

"So where does this guy live?" Scott opened the file and read the name. Nathan Milsbury, the guy looked like your ordinary stereotyped college professor. Large square glasses, salt and peppered goatee and hair, a tired tweed suit and sunken blood shot eyes.

"What's so special about this guy?"

Remy's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, he remembered Nathan _Milsbury _visiting his house when he was kid. The man always came by with job offers for him; it usually involved stealing back old journals or discs filled with information about past or future experiments on mutants. He wasn't so worried back then till Nathan started to get a little too interested in _his_ powers. It was beyond creepy the way Nathan would show up unannounced or check up on him. When his father finally confronted Nathan, his excuse was that Remy needed to nurture his powers. Nathan claimed that Remy could be one of the strongest mutants alive, if only he could control his full powers better. An "omega mutant" was what Nathan called him, he warned than Remy's powers were just beginning to evolve and that sooner or later Remy would have to come to him for help.

It was sooner than later, unfortunately.

"Gambit!" Scott snapped the older mutant out of his daze "Who is this guy?"

Remy shook his head and focused back on driving, "Someone who you really don't want to mess wid."

_Shi'ar space station, Florida…_

Logan and Hank sat awkwardly across from Lilandra, a marshal at the space station, as she continued to laugh loudly at their confusion.

"I-I can't believe you actually thought-" she broke out laughing again.

Professor Xavier was way off about the place; it wasn't a democratic alien race from space. It was a U.S space station stationed fifty miles south of Cape Canaveral.

Hank let out a embarrassed chuckle, "I know this may be hard to believe, but we were under the impression that-"

Lilandra cut him off again, her eyes were soaked in tears from laughing so hard. "Oh my. I didn't actually think that Xavier believed me!" she looked at two apologetically. "When Professor Xavier explained the situation to me I couldn't believe it, until I read his mind."  
Logan and Hank sat shell shocked for a moment, "You're a mutant?" they asked in unison.

Lilandra winked at the two, "Yes, I'm a telepath. Along with a few others in here. The U.S government may not always like us, but they value our gifts."

Hank gripped Logan's arm from jumping Lilandra. She sounded so conceded and cold to them; the U.S government was working on plans to register mutants and keeping them separate from "normal" people and here they had mutants willingly working for them.

"After Xavier called me the first time I told one of my officers, who is also a telepath, to look into Xavier while he was asleep."

Logan unleashed his claws, "You spied on the Professor?"

Lilandra didn't flinch at the sound of his voice; instead she crossed her arms impatiently. "We knew he had connections to Magneto, we didn't want a repeat of Asteroid M. Spying in on his thoughts was the only way we could tell if he was being serious or not." She smiled, "I guess he was."

Hank pulled Logan back down to his seat, now more embarrassed at his partner's antics. "Why do the boys think they were born here?"

Lilandra handed them the adoption papers for Adam and Gabriel, both were adopted by the same family. But the papers mentioned nothing about where they found the boys.

"Because that is what their family told them. All the boys know is that they were _born_ here."

Hank looked through the papers and caught something rather odd.

It was Kate Summer's signature.

"Oh my stars and garters."

"What is it, Hank?"

He passed the paper to Logan who had the same reaction. "Mother of – you can't be serious?"

Hank stared at the signature in awe, "Kate Summers survived the plane crash."

"Long enough to give birth and sign over the babies to the state." Lilandra stated in a matter of fact tone.

Hank let out a soft growl and slammed his fists on the table, "She had family, she had children and you let her sign over her babies?"

"She was as good as dead with her injuries. Prolonging her death just meant more suffering for her."  
The phone interrupted their little spat; Lilandra was quick to answer it. She only gave a few 'yes' and 'alright' before hanging up and giving the two men a cool smile.

"The boys are ready to meet you right now if you want."

Logan sucked in his cheeks, he was eager to meet the two youngest Summers and also dreading in explaining why they were here. He wasn't so sure how he and Hank were going to handle the situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up: Cosair continues his story in TAS, Sabretooth and Gambit face off in the movie verse, and Stryker finally gets his hands on the X-men in Evo. **

**Hopefully I'll get to update all my other stories soon. **


End file.
